Stay With You
by DesperateRomantic
Summary: Series of One Shots - He was exhausted. He should have been in bed but he couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned to not avail. In the darkness of his room, Fitz reached for the phone placing a call to Hal, asking him to prepare a car.
1. 1AM

**AN: This is a one shot I dreamt up one day and I just had to get it on paper. Hope you guys enough it as much as I loved writing it.**

 _"_ _Oh I'll stay with you, through the ups and the downs_

 _Oh I'll stay with you, when no one else is around_

 _And when the dark clouds arrive_

 _I will stay by your side_

 _I know we'll be all right_

 _I will stay with you"_

 _Stay With You_

 _\- John Legend_

It'd been storming all day. Fog covered the city and the streets were slippery from the continuous downpour. President Fitzgerald Grant III stared out of the window like a child who's spent one too many hours road tripping with his family.

Before he could ask for the tenth time SSA Daniel spoke up, "ETA ten minutes, Sir."

Fitz sighed. They had to take extra precautions whenever he left the White House like this. A fifteen-minute ride turned into thirty minutes of weaving down side streets. He was anxious and frustrated, a petulant child that just wants to arrive at the final destination. Fitz knew this but he didn't care. He'd had a horrible day. Another war breaking out in the Middle East, Mellie barging into the Oval growling her complaints and demands at him and another one of Cyrus' long drawn out speeches about Fitz' lack of interest in choosing a new Supreme Court judge had set Fitz at his wits' end. It was safe to say Fitz was ready for his term to end. He was over being President. He had served his country but he wanted his life back. The life he truly desired not the one portrayed on television and printed on newspapers.

He was exhausted. He should have been in bed but he couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned to not avail. In the darkness of his room, he reached for the phone placing a call to Hal asking him to prepare a car. By now the SSAs knew not to try and argue with him. With or without them, he would be leaving the White House. With Daniel driving, all three men headed away from the White House, to the underground parking lot and up the service elevator to the top floor.

There standing at their post was Tom and at the other side of the door Huck. Truly, Fitz only desired Tom to keep watch of her but Huck was unmovable from her side. Fitz was appreciative of their loyalty.

"Tom. Huck." He addressed them.

"Sir." Tom said. Huck just nodded. He never said much, Fitz noted.

Fitz paused at the door, retrieving the keys from his pocket. If he knocked he would wake her and never hear the end of it. He had learned this the hard way. A small smile overtook his face as he remembered that argument.

Lightening and thunder roared outside but the apartment was silent. Removing his coat and shoes by the door, he noticed the state of the living room. It seemed it had also been a long day for Olivia too. She was a clean freak. She kept her apartment in an immaculate state but the clothes thrown all over the living room told another story. Fitz took his time to fold everything and piling them on the coffee table for Olivia to put away. Quietly, he navigated his way down the hall in complete darkness. He knew it well enough to avoid crashing into furniture and walls.

The soft light of a bedside lamp lit Liv's room. There she was, curled up in the middle of the bed. Fitz smiled. All was right in his world. This was home. This was why he'd risked everything to come tonight. Climbing into bed, he draped his arm around Olivia, pulling her into his chest. He buried his head into her curls and inhaled deeply. She smelled like vanilla and a hint of coconut. God, he loved her. Regret and sadness flooded him at the thought of all the missed opportunities, the years he wasted at Mellie's side.

"You're wet." Liv mumbled into his chest.

"Sorry," he held her tighter when she tried to move away. "Not yet."

Fitz took a few calming breaths. Impatiently, Liv grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to kiss her. Breathlessly, Liv confessed she missed him. This was rare for her and Fitz tried to remain calm at her admission.

"I missed you too. I had to see you."

She studied his handsome face, while her fingers ran through his curls. "Bad day? Want to talk about it?"

"Not right now." He shook his head. "I want to just be here."

"Ah, well I have just the fix." She slipped from his grasp. "Go change. It's almost time."

Fitz felt silly as he removed clothes from the bottom drawer of Liv's dresser. Surely, this was something only 20 something year olds were suppose to do. He was the President of the United States changing into a fresh t-shirt and pajama bottoms at his girlfriend's house.

"How was today?"

"Ugh. Awful. She would start crying every time I put her down. I got nothing done. You all spoiled her. She's ruined." Fitz sat with his back against the headboard watching Liv with his girl in her arms. A bundle of dark curls and violet footie pajamas with white hearts on them, she was perfection. The love he felt for their little girl was indescribable. She was the very best of Olivia and him wrapped up in the most beautiful package. "This morning she was a torment. Now it's all smiles for daddy."

"Lies. My Rosie? A torment?" He reached over for her. Her big brown eyes studied him as he softly traced her face. She looked so much like her mother: big doe eyes, chubby cheeks and pouty lips. He loved her. He felt like his heart would burst the first time he saw her.

They had been worried for months about her appearance. Liv had a plan but it would only work if Caucasian features wouldn't dominate her genes. As much as Fitz wanted to see himself in her, he knew it was for the best that she'd not have his grey blue eyes or thin lips. The next one Fitz thought although he didn't dare say it out loud.

"Don't let that angelic face trick you. She's a menace. She vomited all over Tom today." Liv cringed at the memory. "Poor guy had just arrived and had to go back to change."

Fitz held his girl, playing with her fingers and toes as Liv continued to update him on their day. Right on schedule, Rosie stretched out her small limbs and scrunched up her face getting ready to cry.

"And it starts again." Liv huffed getting out of bed. "Let me grab her bottle."

"What happened to breast feeding?" Fitz asked distracted as he pressed small kisses all over Rosie's face. She smelled like heaven.

"I pumped so you could feed her. I thought you would like that." She called over her shoulder.

Rosie didn't seem pleased with waiting and started to cry again. "Rosie…" His voice caught her attention. She knows I'm her daddy, right? Fitz questioned within himself. She was only four months old and he didn't get to see her as much as he desired. Olivia was reluctant to bring her into the White House for fear of being discovered so he was forced to sneak away like tonight to be with them. "I love you, Rosie Grant."

"Pope Grant." Liv corrected him. He didn't notice when she slipped back into bed.

"I thought we discussed this."

"Yes," She reached over him to slip a bib around the baby's neck. "And we decided Pope Grant. No hyphen."

"Did we?" He glanced at her. Honestly, all he remembered was the making up that followed afterwards.

"Yes Fitz. Look at her. She is all Pope."

"Hey it's not my fault you have the stronger set of genes." He leaned over and kissed Liv's cheek. He had the two most beautiful girls in the world. He was blessed.

"Well if it makes you feel any better she hates me." Liv snorted but Fitz saw the insecurity behind her statement.

"Livvie," He balanced Rosie in one arm and pulled Liv into his side with the other. "Have I thanked you lately for doing this all on your own? I know it's hard."

"It's fine." She tried to wave him off, eyes cast down as sadness filled them.

"Hey, look at me." She refused to. Her head laid on his shoulder and the tears spilled over. He felt her shoulders shake with emotion. "Olivia, please."

It took her a few minutes to meet his eyes, "it's hard." She confessed. "I love her. I want her. I don't regret the decision we made to keep her…"

"But…"

"I feel so alone sometimes… I know this is the way things have to be, at least for a while, but sometimes… I wished things were different. I wished you were here. I wished you were mines. Ours." Her voice sounded so fragile. It broke his heart.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I put you in this position, Olivia. We should have been more careful. I should have resigned and divorced Mellie as soon as I found out about your pregnancy…"

"No," Liv shook her head and wiped her tears. Olivia Pope the fixer knew that would have never worked. No matter how heartbroken and weak she felt as a woman and a mother. "You only have a few more months left in your presidency. We have a plan. Run out your time. Divorce Mellie. Leak that we are dating a year later. Then when we get married you'll adopt Rosie. People bought the lie that I went out and had her alone using an unknown sperm donor. It's not perfect but it's the only way we can be together. It's the only way for you to be legally her father without being ostracized for the rest of our lives."

Fitz watched her in awe. "I love you. You are strong and amazing. Rosie loves you too. She's just a baby."

"I know. I just wished you were here. She turned over today and I picked up the phone to call you. Something happens and I only want to talk to you."

Tears glistened in Fitz eyes. "I want to be here too. Cyrus is constantly yelling at me because I'm daydreaming of you two."

"We're going to give Cyrus a heart attack." Liv chuckled thinking of her dear friend. They weren't on speaking terms at the moment. He vehemently disagreed on their choice to continue with the pregnancy and keep the baby. He used every weapon in his arsenal trying to convince the couple but in the end they were too enchanted with the idea of having a child together. Rosie symbolized the love and devotion Olivia and Fitz had for one another. There was never any other choice.

"He will be fine." Fitz rolled his eyes. "You know what? I'm going to ask Charlotte to clear my schedule for this weekend. We'll spend it in Vermont. Just us three."

"Not to sound ungrateful but are you aware of how much packing that involves. Rosie might be a little thing but she needs a lot!"

"Don't worry about it. I'll have Tom do it."

"Fitz…"

"And you don't pack anything."

Liv gave him a knowing look. "Nothing?"

"Nothing. You won't need it." It had been a long time since they had made love and Fitz was ready to remedy that.

"Not even those red heels…" She trailed off knowing what happened last time she wore those. That was a fun Christmas party at Cyrus and James' house.

"Definitely pack those." Liv leaned forward to kiss him, deepening it as she let the lust she was feeling take over. Fitz pulled away before they got carried away. They didn't have enough time. He planned to worship her body. Take his sweet time and torture her. "Lie down with me. I want to hold my girls before I go."

With Rosie on his chest and Liv at his side, Fitz slept for a few hours. It was the best night sleep he'd had in weeks. One day, he thought as he got out of bed, he would spend every night like this.

"I love you, Rosie." He kissed his daughter and inhaled her scent trying to engrave it in his mind before laying her down in her bassinet by the bed.

"I love you, Livvie. Wait for me." He kissed the love of his life and pulled the blanket to keep her warm.

Fitz took one final look around the room and questioned how much longer he could spend away from them.

 _"_ _We have something like a miracle… Yeah, and I'll stay with you…"_


	2. 5PM

**AN: I couldn't let these three go so I wrote another one shot. I don't think I can write a whole story but I can give you guys a few one shots. Thanks for all your support and kind words.**

 _"I, I'm so in love with you_

 _Whatever you want to do is all right with me_

 _'Cause you make me feel so brand new_

 _And I want to spend my life with you"_

 _Let's Stay Together_

 _-Al Green_

Today was the day. Olivia was trembling with excitement. She'd been up since seven in the morning attempting to get the house in order. Rosie watched her mom with wonder as she reorganized the pictures on the fireplace mantle for the third time today.

 _Finally_ , Liv thought, tears springing to her eyes. It had been years since she felt this hopeful and happy. Sure, Fitz brought moments of love and contentment but those were always fleeting, a constant reminder that he didn't belong to her. And as much joy Rosie's birth welcomed into her life, the terror of her true parentage being discovered always gnawed at her.

Over the years, her heart had been bruised, beaten and shredded to pieces again and again, as she tried to wait for Fitz. Their relationship consisted of hidden kisses and touches; rushed and muffled love making in dark corners; missed birthdays, anniversaries and holidays. How much longer could she live like that? With Mellie's eyes full of hate and degrading words constantly being aimed at her. What defense could Liv form when she was in fact sleeping with her husband?

The formidable Olivia Carolyn Pope was having a hard time looking at herself in the mirror. Of course, she'd put on her gladiator armor and became the super hero everyone desired her to be, but as a woman, her self-esteem had taken a hit. This was not how she imagined her life would turn out. Though, in her defense, she didn't imagine much after being raised by the likes of Eli and Maya.

She should have given up. She should have let Fitz go and moved on a long time ago. She had a chance, too. After Fitz's reelection, Olivia had received an offer to open up an office in London. How easy would it had been to ask Harrison, Abby, Huck and Quinn to follow her? There was no doubt in her mind they would have said yes. They would do anything for her. But she stayed. She stayed because the idea of being away from Fitz made her physically ill.

It was the way he made her feel. It was fire in her bones. She was addicted to him. He made her feel alive. He made her feel loved. God, he made her feel desired. She loved the attraction her body felt for him. They were like magnets. Drawn to each other hopelessly.

She loved the power her body held over Fitz. His eyes hungrily checking out her body whenever she was in his presence. His jealousy when other men approached her at events. His unquenchable need to kiss her, to touch her, to taste her and to be in her. For a moment, she wondered how many dresses had been pulled up in closets and bathroom as she bit on his shoulder to hide her screams as they tried to satisfy their desire for one another.

Fitz knew her. He could read right through her, insecurities and all. He sought her advice and listened to her. He protected her. He relied on her. He needed her and in truth, she needed him just as badly. He loved her and told her. Often. Never demanding she say it back because he understood how hard it was for her. He was the one. Olivia didn't believe in soul mates but if such a thing existed Fitz was hers.

Yes, today was the day that Fitz would finally come home. With the White House behind them and the divorce papers finalized, they were ready to start their life together. Vermont was no longer a dream. It was their reality.

Liv turned in time to see her daughter reaching for a glass of water she had forgotten on the coffee table.

"Ro," she warned. "Don't even try it." Rosie looked up at her mother innocently. She just really wanted to play with the water.

"You're going to get hurt and wet your pretty dress."

Rosie babbled in response. Liv laughed. "This is a glass for adults. Ro has a special cup."

"Cup... cup." She pointed towards her sippy cup on the kitchen counter.

"Yes, your cup." Liv clapped her hands making Rosie laugh and mimic her. "You're so smart." Liv bent down and picked up Rosie. "Let's finish getting you ready for daddy."

"Da. Da. Da." Rosie repeated all the way to the master bedroom. She, too, missed her daddy. Sitting on her parents' bed, she played with her bunny while her mom skillfully did her hair. After Liv perfectly coiled each curl, she tried to place a headband over Rosie's head but Rosie was not having it. At first she ripped it off her head and threw it across the room, which earned her a stern look from her mother. Then she shook her head and fell onto her back crying at Liv's second attempt.

"Rosie Pope Grant stop fighting me." Olivia chastised as she tried to grab her before she can reach the edge of the bed. "Ughhhhh," she shouted in frustration.

"Well I picked an interesting day to come home." Fitz voice broke through the chaos. Both mom and daughter froze and turned to see him leaning against the doorframe.

"Fitz! You're early." Liv complained. "You're not suppose to arrive until eight."

"I know but I couldn't wait any longer. I had to see my girls." SSA Tom had driven him from the airstrip before he retreated to the guest cottage not far from the main house. Letting himself in, Fitz breathed a sigh of relief. Finally. He was home. That's when he heard Liv's voice arguing with his baby girl. This was definitely not the White House. Mellie never concerned herself enough with the children. She left that job to the many nannies they had hired through the years.

"But we're not ready." Liv looked down at her clothes. She had everything planned out. She had a special outfit picked out and she was going to cook dinner for them.

"Do you want me to leave?" Fitz started to back out the door.

"No!" She grabbed Rosie and walked up to him. "Hi."

"Hi." Both leaned in for a kiss but Rosie's hand slapped his face demanding his attention.

"Da!" She yelled bouncing in her mother's arms.

"Ro baby." He took her from Liv's arms and hugged her. "How's my pretty girl?"

"Da!" She wrapped her arms tight around his neck. She was elated to finally be his arms.

Liv rolled her eyes at her daughter's obvious preference for her father. Her little hands grabbed at him and placed wet kisses all over him. Her daddy was here.

"What was with the argument?"

"She won't wear this pretty headband." Liv raised it so Fitz could see the crown of white flowers. At the sight of it, Rosie grimaced and shook her head. "Fine. No headband. I just wanted everything perfect for daddy. Maybe a picture or two." Olivia huffed and walked out of the room, down the starts to start dinner.

Fitz and Rosie looked at each other bewildered. "Your mama is crazy, Ro."

Downstairs, Olivia took a moment to collect herself. She knew she was acting irrationally but she needed everything to be perfect. She wanted their lives in Vermont to be happy, different than the life he led with Mellie. Liv tried to reconcile her wishes and the reality of life. Fitz didn't ask her for a perfect life. Surely, he wasn't expecting that. She reminded herself that all he desired was a life with Rosie and her, as messy and complicated, as that would prove to be.

Sometime later, after she had put the sweet potatoes in the oven to roast and checked on the rosemary chicken, Fitz walked into the kitchen. From the corner of her eye, he caught her attention. He looked delectable in a grey t-shirt and black shorts. Rosie, who was on his shoulders, was out of her dress and into a pink bodysuit and jean shorts: the white flower headband over her curls. Liv chuckled at the sight of her. She was desperate to grab at it looking up at Fitz to remind herself not to.

"We're ready for our picture, Madam."

"Picture!" Rosie repeated.

Liv grabbed her phone and snapped a few pictures of the pair. Liv decided she would frame the last one of Rosie finally taking off the dreaded headband and holding it above her head in victory, for her office.

Fitz watched Liv expertly work her way around the kitchen. Rosie playing with her toys not to far from them. He couldn't believe she was actually preparing a meal without setting the kitchen on fire. Olivia had asked Abby to teach her some culinary skills during her pregnancy. Several times Fitz had been used as a taste tester and let's just say her skills had vastly improved these past two years.

The best memories Liv had were of her mother in the kitchen. She wanted that normalcy for all the children. It was one of the requests she had. No staff in the house. She was fine with the SSAs on the premise and a cleaning lady coming in once a week but that was all. She wanted them to have as much of a normal life as possible. Karen and Teddy would be spending a few weekends every month and the entire summers with them. This was their home as much as it was Rosie's. She desired for them to feel welcomed and comfortable. Fitz appreciated the sentiment.

"The house looks beautiful."

"Really? I tried to blend our styles the best I could. Of course taking in consideration the kids."

"It shows. You made it a home. Everything is perfect." Suddenly, Fitz needed to be closer to her. It had been such a long time since she had been in his arms. Coming up behind her, he enveloped her in a warm hug and she leaned into his embrace.

"I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here, too." Fitz whispered against her skin. He kissed her shoulder her neck, then her spot behind her right ear. His mind filled with the memory of their first time in Vermont making love in front of the fireplace. His body grew warm at the memory and all he wanted to do was recreate it.

"Hmm." Liv moaned. She was giving herself a few seconds to enjoy the feeling of his body against her, his strong arms encasing her. "We can't." She pushed against him, which did nothing to deter Fitz. He groaned into her hair, his hands travelling down her sides and to her hips. She felt so good, he thought as he pulled her closer to him.

"Hey," Olivia elbowed him. "Control yourself. The kid is in the room."

"Sorry, it's..."

"Been a long time. I know."

"Tonight." He promised holding her for a while before stepping away. Liv shuddered at his words.

-SWY-

Rosie sat on Fitz's lap while they ate dinner. She had a tendency to become clingy whenever he had been away for a long time. Between bites, Liv would lean over to feed Rosie. She'd blended some of their sweet potatoes and chicken. Rosie couldn't get enough of it. Shrieking with impatience whenever the next spoonful didn't come quick enough.

Fitz and Olivia talked about her trip down to DC in a few days. OPA needed her assistance with a pro bono case. Principal William Robins was accused of falsifying test scores in order to keep the Board of Education from closing down the high school. Harrison knew Mr. Robins from the months they spent together at a foster home. According to Harrison, he was a good guy trying to do the best for the kids in his community.

It was also the first time Fitz would stay alone with Rosie for the weekend. Liv was nervous but he was confident everything would be great. She was not so convinced. She'd have her phone in her hand the entire time. Maybe would send Abby up to help out but she cast out the idea knowing Fitz wouldn't be happy about it.

"Don't let her out of your sight. I found her trying to hide in the cabinets. I swear she's going to be the death of me." Rosie looked between her parents unaware the conversation centered on her. She took a pull from her sippy cup enjoying the sweet apple juice.

"You know boys are more mischievous." Fitz commented causally. He'd been dropping hints about a second baby lately. "Good thing I'll be here the next time around."

"Fitz. We're not even publicly dating yet. Plus what kind of woman would I be to have a child out of wedlock." She smirked batting her eyes at him.

"That's a quick fix. Marry..."

"Shut up." She pulled away from the table, grabbing their plates and heading towards the sink.

"I have the ring." He called after her. He did. He'd had it for a few years now. Just waiting for the perfect time. _Soon_ , he thought.

"Fitz, go put our daughter to bed."

He looked down at Rosie who was barely able to hold her head up. "Let's get you ready for bed, Ro."

Upstairs in the nursery, he wiped her down with a damp washcloth and changed her into a fresh diaper. Fitz looked through several drawers before finding a set of blue pajamas. This was what had made the last year in the White House bearable. Knowing that what he was doing now would finally be possible. Being able to hold his daughter every night and seeing her wake up every morning. He had a lot of regrets as a father but he was determined to do a better job now that he was out of office. His four children deserved a better father than he'd had.

"Goodnight Ro." He kissed her cheek before laying her down in her crib.

Fitz entered the master bedroom expecting Olivia to already be in bed. "Liv?" He called out.

"In the bathroom. Be out in a minute."

Fitz sat at the foot of the bed waiting for her. Today had been a long day and all he wanted was to spend the rest of the night celebrating with Olivia.

"Mr. President." Liv's sultry voice broke through Fitz's thoughts. His eyes worked their way up and down her body; mouth watering at the sight of her. Liv was a vision in a white negligee. "You like?" She slowly turned. Her natural curls loose down her back.

He doesn't respond but signaled her to come closer. His body was ready for her; heart beating faster as she got closer. She makes him feel alive. She's the one. He knew since the day they met on the campaign trail. Fitz believed in soul mates but even if there weren't such a thing she would still be his. She was the love of his life and if he lived a thousand different lives, he would always find a way to be with her.

Her hips swayed as she walked to him but he couldn't wait any longer and picked her up, making her shout with laughter. He laid her on the edge of the bed.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" Fitz whispered as he looked down at her reverently. They continued to stare into each other eyes for a moment.

"I can't believe you're here... You're mine." Liv said in wonder.

"I am." His hands made their way up her legs into her negligee. "And you are mine." Her back arched and her eyes fluttered shut as his fingers finds her sweet spot.

"Fitz..." Liv breathed. She needed more.

"Can I show you?" He's asked between kisses. "That you're mine." Close but not yet. Liv's hips moved to meet his ministrations. This is her forever, she thought.

"Liv." He teased her. She's falling. "Olivia." He sang and she opened her eyes to meet his. She had never seen him this happy, this free. He's hers and she is his. And he does something he's never done. "Do you love me?" He asked, his voice sounding so small.

She knew he needed to hear it. He needed to know that she wouldn't run; that everything he gave up wasn't in vain, that this time it would be different.

"I love you, Fitz. We're in this together." And with that she pulled his lips down to meet hers.

 _"Lovin' you whether, whether… Times are good or bad, happy or sad."_


	3. 12AM

**AN: Once again you slay me with your reviews, favs and follows. I initially had a hard time getting the tone of this chapter because I couldn't find a song but this Queen Bey put me right in the mood to write. Try and listen as you read and let me know if it helps. Some parts of it i imagine Liv singing to Fitz and other Fitz singing to her or both singing to their Ro. Happy reading!**

" _Honey, honey_

 _I can see the stars all the way from here_

 _Can't you see the glow on the windowpane?_

 _I can feel the sun whenever you're near_

 _Every time you touch me I just melt away"_

Love on Top

-Beyoncé

The still air was thick and humid on the Truman Balcony. High up in the clear sky, the moon shined bright, illuminating the entire city. It was a beautiful sight from inside but otherwise unbearable to be outside. But it was Friday night and the streets of DC were filled with people trying to drink away their frustrations. Weary from another taxing week as President, Fitz sat back, eyes closed, enjoying the tranquility. He valued his time out here because it was one of the few places in the White House where he found solitude. It was common for him to spend hours out on the balcony dreaming of another life – a life where he was free from the strongholds of being the leader of the free world.

If it were up to Fitz, Olivia and he would be on a yacht off the coast of St. Lucia. Her pregnant belly exposed in the sunlight. How he longed to be with her out in public: to hold her hand and caress her belly without consequences. The nature of their relationship was equally exhausting and disparaging to Fitz as it was to Olivia. Being the idealist, hopeless romantic that Fitz was, helped him deal with every hurdle that affronted them. He could effortlessly imagine their life together. On the other hand, Olivia - ever the realist, borderline pessimist - struggled to see their relationship making it through the birth of their child. A lesser man would have given up by now; vexed at Olivia's ever present need to escape whenever she was unable to deal or handle the matter at hand. Yet Fitz remained endlessly devoted to her: in truth not because he was strong but because he was weak without her. He was a shell of man, a failure, utterly ruined without Olivia Carolyn Pope. He would be a part of her life in any capacity she allowed him. A minute in her presence was better than a million years without her. This, of course, sounded far less adulatory in Fitz's mind.

There had been one occasion where Fitz was able to kiss her under the moonlight. His mind travelled back to their time in Puerto Rico; their two night stay at a beach cottage on Isla Mona, an island a few miles away from the west coast of the main land. Beforehand, Secret Service had swept the thirty-acre property to ensure their privacy and during their stay ten of Fitz's most trusted agents surrounded the area to securing against any trespassing. It was the closest thing to a vacation he could give her. It was her birthday and he wanted desperately to spend it with her. The past few weeks had been especially hard on him. He had walked around the White House hiding his sadness behind a smile and drinking in his private quarters to avoid Cyrus' disapproving looks. Olivia was overseas on a case for the past two weeks; it would be yet another birthday he would miss and a gift didn't seem to cut it for him any longer. It seemed like the universe was in alliance to sink him deeper into despair, when the Governor of Puerto Rico mentioned the secluded estate and Liv made it back to DC before her birthday weekend. Fate was on his side again! In twenty-four hours, all the preparations were completed. The couple traveled separately to the main island: Fitz on Air Force One, Liv on a private plane then a helicopter to the small island. Much as he did in Vermont, Fitz watched Liv disembark and strut towards him. With her pressed hair up in a ponytail and dressed in a white tee and jeans she stared him down.

"I don't like to be summoned." Was the first things she said as she stopped in front of him. Few steps behind her Hal carried her luggage.

"You brought too many clothes."

"Well," her hand on top of his bicep fell down leaving his skin hot at the touch. "I couldn't decide what I wanted you to take off of me first." Liv smiled at Fitz's mouth agape and walked towards the house. At the top of the stairs, she turned and looked at him over her shoulder. "Are you coming?" She didn't wait for an answer but proceeded to walk through the threshold, seductively pulling her shirt overhead leaving it at her feet.

That was a fun weekend.

"Fitz, not out here. We can't." Liv protested futilely. Her feeble supplications couldn't even convince Olivia, herself. She wanted him right out on the veranda.

"Shh. Don't think so much. Just feel." His voice like silk washed over her allowing her to let go of her better judgment. She reached down between them, expertly unbuckling his belt.

Great things happened on that island.

"If we get caught… I'm going to kill you." She avowed between kisses.

"Fine! But can I get you out of this dress first?"

Their child was conceived on that island.

Fitz smiled at the memory and instinctively called Olivia. He wanted to hear her voice.

"Let's go to Fiji." He blurted out after she picked up.

"Right now?" She questioned back.

"Obviously not right now, Liv. After the baby is born. Who at OPA is good with babies?"

Olivia was not in the mood for his daydreams at the moment. She'd had a horrible day and all she wanted was to sleep. The baby had another idea.

"You just want to see me in a bikini."

"True. I like you in a bikini."

"That's sad because I'm not going to be wearing one anytime soon."

"Why?" Fitz pouted like a child. His mind was already filled with images of her in a white swimsuit, hair curled and wet.

"Because my body is not going to bounce back in six weeks like one of those celebs on US Weekly."

"I don't care. I love your body. The less clothes, the better."

"You're incorrigible. Besides it's not like either of us will want to leave him for an extended period of time." Liv rubbed her hand over her taunt belly. She was ready to get this kid out. She was scared to death of being a mother but she feared her tiny body couldn't take much more.

"Are we sure _he_ is a he?"

Liv sighed. "No, because he refuses to let us see. How am I suppose to decorate a nursery when I don't know the sex?"

"I thought that yellow we chosewas a beautiful color." Fitz remembered the paint samples Tom had brought for him to peruse. Since they didn't know the sex he had chosen a sunny yellow to coat the walls of Liv's guest bedroom.

"I hate yellow! And we don't even have a name, Fitz!"

"I have many names," he argued. She had also sent Tom with a box of baby names where she had highlighted her top choices. Fitz promptly returned it after circling the names he liked. "You keep turning them all down."

"I hate all of them."

"You hate a lot of things." Fitz couldn't contain his laughter. Having a child with Olivia was surely turning out to be an adventure. She was such a control freak. This kid was turning out to be just as stubborn as her and it was already driving her nuts. He was looking forward to witnessing her journey as a mother.

"Stop laughing!" She slammed her fist on the bed, completely annoyed. "This is serious. I'm losing it here. I'm swollen and sore. I'm hungry all the time. I can't sleep. I'm too tired to function. I've take four showers today. I'min bed wearing just a pair of panties, lying on my right side because that is the only side the baby likes."

"Wait, are they the blue ones…?"

"FITZ! Tell me that is NOT the only thing you heard. This is your fault. You're not touching me ever again." She exclaimed. She'd been taking her frustrations out on her entire team today and it was Fitz's turn to get his well-earned turn.

"Ok. Let's not lose our minds here, Livvie."

"This _is_ your fault. You make these plans and don't include me. You have to be the prince charming and send your goons to sweep me off my feet. We just _had_ to fly out to Puerto Rico on the 30th. You couldn't let me know so I could get my Depo shot before then." On and on she ranted. Fitz let her be, knowing that she needed to release all that pent up anger.

"I don't regret it and I don't remember hearing any complaints. I do remember the scratches you left of my back and the 'Oh fuck! Right there, Fitz.'" He said sounding nothing like Olivia.

"Come over so I could slap you." She ordered almost growling.

They were silent for a beat.

"Do you really want me to come over?"

"No, I don't want to see you."

"I'm sorry. Forgive me. What do you want me to do, Liv? Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"Tell your kid to open his legs tomorrow so I can pick a damn paint color!"

"Ok. Put me on speakerphone."

"Stop playing. I'm not doing that."

"Liv, I'm not joking."

"Fine."

"Baby Pope Grant, this is your father. Be nice to your mama. I know she sounds very crazy at the moment, but carrying you is a lot of work. Give her a break and let her see if you're a baby girl or a baby boy."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot."

"You be nice, too. This is going to work."

"I hate you."

"I hate you, too. Now tell me more about these panties."

-SWY-

12PM (12 hours later)

Hal found Fitz reading in the private sitting room of the residence. Silently, he handed him the encrypted secret phone he used to communicate with Olivia. There was a picture messages waiting for him. With a smile on his face, he admired Liv's latest sonogram picture. It was still far fetch for him to wrap his mind around the notion that they were going to have a child together. It was ridiculously far from ideal but he would take this blessing in whatever form the universe would give it to him at the moment.

Tears filled his eyes as he read the accompanying messages:

 **"You were right! It's a girl!**

 **I'm freaking out. There's so much I need to get done!**

 **I need a list of ten names by the end of the week.**

 **HOLY SHIT! We're going to have a daughter."**

" _Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears…"_


	4. 6PM

**AN:I'm back. You can thank ABC publicity for this chapter. That 4 second Olitz promo (sprays self) and that TGIT promo with Tony and Kerry dancing, really put me in my feels. It messed up my whole week, guys. Why don't they let me live? Anyways, here is another chapter for you all. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 _These are the songs that helped me write this chapter. I suggest you play them as you read._

 _Halo - Beyonce_

 _Time of our lives - Pitbull_

 _Give me everything - Pitbull_

 _Raise your glass - Pink_

 _Motown Phlly - Boys II Men_

" _Hit me like a ray of sun_

 _Burning through my darkest night_

 _You're the only one that I want_

 _Think I'm addicted to your light_

 _I swore I'd never fall again_

 _But this don't even feel like falling_

 _Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again"_

Halo

By: Beyoncé

Fitz was dreaming, his eyes glimmered with unshed tears as they focused on his beloved standing before him. Surely, this was another twisted nightmare that would end when the sun rose. The scene surrounding him was overwhelming, creating a storm of emotions within him. Olivia's voice pulled him away from his thoughts and centered him.

"Fitz, you are my best friend, my lover. You areeverything I never dreamed I could have in a husband. You have taught me what it is to truly love someone. Thank you for having hope when I didn't. Thank you for holding onto our love whenever I wanted to run from it. Thank you for loving me more than I love myself sometimes. Thank you for being the father Rose needed." Liv's voice broke and she took a few seconds to regain her composure. "Today, I commit myself to you in marriage. I promise to love you, protect you and cherish you forever. I will always stand by you, and you will always be taken care of. I will never give up on our love. You are the only one for me." Holding his left hand with both of hers, she tenderly slipped the platinum band onto his ring finger. When their eyes met, he swore his heart stood still.

Hope was a powerful thing. Through tempest and trials, Fitz had steadfastly held onto their love. He didn't crumble or lose sight of the dream. Every event in their life had lead them to this moment.

"Olivia, you are my soul mate, my confidant. You are the answer to every prayer I ever prayed. You saved me before I even knew I needed to be saved. There is no problem that we can't solve together; there is no scandal we cannot survive if you are at my side. Thank you for always coming back to me. Thank you for every 'I love you.' Thank you for my Rosie baby. Today, I commit myself to you in marriage. I promise to love you, to protect you and to cherish you forever. I will always stand by you, and you will always be taken care of. I will never give up on our love. You are the only one for me." With trembling hands, he slipped the wedding band he had engraved with the word _forever_ , onto her ring finger.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Vermont, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Fitz swiftly wrapped his arms around Liv and brought her flush against him.

"Hi wife," he whispered, forehead against forehead.

"Hi husband," Olivia giggled.

All around them, their friends and family cheered and clapped in celebration of their love and commitment. Rosie, who was currently being held by Karen, impatiently waited to be let down so she could join her parents.

"Sis, down." She twisted and turned in Karen's arms. Finally, she relented and set the toddler on her feet. Running up to her parents, she wrapped her arms around them both, causing them to finally end their kiss.

"Hi Rosie." Fitz bent down picking up one of his most prized possessions and turned to face their loved ones.

It had taken then twelve years to become husband and wife. They had overcome every trial and scandal that had been thrown in their direction. Mellie, Edison, Jake and Russell couldn't stand between them. His presidency couldn't destroy their love. And in the midst of it all, Olivia had given him a daughter. Yes, Fitz felt like he was dreaming but this time he wouldn't be waking up depressed and alone at the White House.

-SWY-

Hundreds of twinkling Christmas lights had been hung throughout the trees surrounding the back of house. Under the biggest Sugar Maple tree, an arch stood, tastefully decorated with roses, peonies and orchids; before it white chairs where arranged on either side of the aisle made of coral rose petals. To Olivia's specifications, the wedding planner kept the décor simple with touches of cream, gold and coral against the beautiful greenery of the Vermont property. At the other end of the backyard, round tables had been set up around the makeshift dance floor, and a small stage at the far right where the live band would be stationed. The weather forecast called for clear skies, and the couple planned to celebrate their love under the moonlight.

The air on the property was thick with love and happiness; everyonewho stepped foot onto it walked around giddy, almost floating as they worked to set up before the ceremony started. Even Alejandro, the head chef whom was famously known for his sour disposition appeared to be upbeat as he hummed a catchy tune while preparing the feast.

Fitz and Olivia desired a small private wedding with only twenty-five of their closest family and friends in attendance. No bridesmaids or groomsmen where chosen, just their children at their side.

Olivia stood behind the French doors, bracing herself. Soon, they were to open and she would find herself walking down the aisle to Fitz.

"You sure you want to do this?" Harrison appeared besides her. "You can still change your mind. I can get you out of here in under five minutes."

Liv cocked her head analyzing whether he was joking or not. "Nah. I'm good. I think I'll go through with it."

"Fine. I'll tell Abby to cancel the helicopter." Liv was shocked when he actually pulled out his cellphone and typed out a message. "What?" He looked up at her expression. "You can't blame us. Running is what you do best."

"What about Rosie?"

"Huck and Quinn," he simply stated.

"I can't believe you guys. It's oddly sweet though." She reached out to grasp the hand of her best friend, her brother, and her gladiator in a suit. She had known from the moment Fitz proposed that Harrison would be walking her down the aisle. "There will be no more running. He is it for me."

"That's what I wanted to hear." With a quick flip between his fingers, he slipped the phone back into his pocket.

Olivia ran a shaky hand over her wedding dress, trying to calm her nerves. Her heart going a mile a minute - telling her to run - that this could only end in heartbreak for her. She took deep breaths as her therapist had advised her. She focused on the lace that adorned her gown. It had been the first one she had tried on. Planning the entire wedding had gone so smoothly a part of her was waiting for the bottom to fall out. Naturally, she had kept those thoughts to herself not wanting to concern Fitz. Silently, fighting the anxieties and fears that emerged with this new stage in their relationship.

Olivia's wedding dress was sexy, daring and exactly the style she desired. What initially attracted her to it was the low cut at the back of the gown; she smiled when she had tried it on, knowing that Fitz wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself. It was made of delicate lace that framed her body then flared at her feet, with a V neckline that was held up by spaghetti straps. Her hair had been swept up and held off her shoulders by a vintage pearl comb that had belonged to Fitz's grandmother, several tendrils had been left out to frame her face. Light neutral make-up, diamond earrings and her engagement ring completed the look. Her coral four-inch high heels were custom made by Christian Louboutin. She was stunning, a sight to behind, and when Fitz saw her in a few minutes she would take his breath away.

"Liv," Harrison spoke softly. "You know I'm yourfamily. I'm your gladiator. Whatever it is you need, you call me and I will handle it. Promise me."

"Harrison, I've been with Fitz for over ten years. What haven't we been through?"

"Promise me, if you need me, you will call. That stands for Huck, Quinn and Abby too."

Liv smiled, touching his face. "I promise. Over a cliff, right?"

"Over a cliff." He hugged her, the way only a brother could, making her feel so loved and protected. "Ok. Let's get you married!"

Moments later the doors opened, and Olivia stepped out into her destiny.

-SWY-

"How does it feel to finally be Mrs. Olivia Pope Grant?" Abby joined Olivia at the head table. Fitz was not far from them talking to Harrison and Cyrus. Liv being too enthralled watching the children dance, didn't hear Abby approach. "Hey," Abby pinched Liv successfully gaining her attention.

"Ouch, what the hell, Abby?"

"I know you're excited to ride that cobra tonight but keep it together." All Liv could do was roll her eyes at her best friend. "I said, how does it feel to be Mrs. Olivia Pope Grant?"

Sighing, Liv replied. "Magical. Unreal. Perfect. It's only been a few hours but it's everything I ever imagine it would be."

"Aw, you guys deserve to be happy. FINALLY," she yelled. "Married so all the world could see what we have known all along… that you two belong together."

"Thank you, Abby. I sincerely wouldn't know what I would have done without your friendship. You make sure Olivia Pope shows up to save the day. You kept me together when I found out I was pregnant, went to every doctor appointment, held my hand during my labor…"

"Yeah, it was fun telling everyone I was your lesbian baby mama." The women laughed through their tears as they remembered the surprised looks of the medical staff. "Don't forget the times you almost burned down my kitchen or the 3AM calls with a screaming infant in the background."

"Ok, ok. I get it. I was a mess."

"A complete hot mess. Poor Fitz, does he know what he got himself into?"

"Shut up. He loves my crazy."

"Hmm," Abby averted her eyes and took a drink. "I'm sure there are things he loves much more than your crazy." She pointedly looked down at Liv's lap.

Liv threw her head back and laughed. Abby always knew how to make her laugh, no matter how inappropriate the comment was. "On that subject, are you sure you're okay with watching Rosie while we're gone?"

"Hell yes. RoRo and I are going to have the time of our lives. You just enjoy your honeymoon and don't come back until you have another POTUS baby cooking in there."

"Well about that," it was Liv's turn to avert her eyes.

"Wait! Hold on! Don't tell me you're knocked up again?" She jumped up and down in her seat. Liv and Fitz truly did make the cutest babies. She didn't want any herself but she enjoyed spoiling Rosie.

"Abby! Keep your voice down! He doesn't know yet."

"Why haven't you told sexy hubby POTUS?"

"I'm waiting for the right time. We've been so preoccupied finalizing the wedding plans time just flew by."

"So when are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know! Last time it felt like I was giving him a death sentence, you know. This time around it's so different. We don't have to hide. No cover up story or adoption papers. This is good news."

"RoRo was good news too, albeit ill timed, but can you imagine your life without her?" Both ladies turned just in time to catch Rosie twirling around, surrounded by Karen, Ella and Teddy, her ivory lace dress moving right along with her. Her curls covered her face but her laughter could be heard from a distance. The toddler was fully enjoying herself. She was the best of Fitz and Olivia. If Liv had to go back and do it all again, she would. If it meant having Rosie in her life, she would.

"I'm going to tell him tonight."

"He's going to be ecstatic. You sure it wouldn't be too much excitement for one night? You married an old man."

"Abby!" Liv reached out to pinch her friend this time.

"I mean, when was the last time you check everything was functioning, if you know what I mean."

"If you must know, Fitz and I had no problem this morning." She replied smugly.

"I knew it! I knew you snuck out to get some. You came back with that same smug look on your face. Where?"

"The laundry room. It's out secret spot, for when we miss the thrill of possibly getting caught."

" _We're going to get in trouble." Liv whispered reaching into Fitz's boxers. Fitz bit his lip trying to suppress the groan that left him when her warm hand had wrapped around him. He had woken up in the cold empty guest bed because Abby insisted Olivia and him couldn't see each other twenty-four hours before the wedding. He missed his Livvie. In the past year he had gotten use to sleeping besides her. His night was long and restless without her. In the still of the morning, he had woken her and dragged Olivia into the first floor laundry room._

" _If we get caught it's because you're too loud." He argued._

" _Shut up," Liv grimaced at him. "Did you lock the door because I don't want Abby to find me on my knees…"He silenced her rant with his lips, kissing her until she was breathless._

" _Liv," he stopped the movement of her hand. "If you keep doing that I'm going to cum."_

" _Shit, sorry. You're distracting me." She pressed him against the wall, pulling down his boxers as she got down on her knees._

" _Fuck," he whispered under his breath as she took him into her mouth. Looking down at her, he felt like the luckiest man on earth. She was so fucking great at everything she did. She knew exactly what pleased him. She was his match emotionally, mentally and physically. He was ready to spend the rest of his life with her._

Shaking her head, Abby replied, "you slut."

Liv shrugged, "I got to give my man what he wants. When he wakes you up with the superpowers and ask you to fuck in the laundry room, you don't say no to that."

"I hate you. Take your daughter on your honeymoon, so I can go home with Leo."

"Nope, take a cold shower or get a bigger house." Liv laughed at Abby's annoyed expression.

-SWY-

It was late, the live band had left a while ago and Harrison had made himself the DJ – his iPhone plugged into the house's sound system. Most of the guest had left too, leaving Fitz, Olivia, the children and Liv's team celebrating. Olivia had changed out of her gown into an empire waist lace dress similar to her wedding dress. It was short, white and allowed her to move the way she wanted to move. She had let her hair down and changed into a pair of ballet flats. Fitz and her would be heading out soon but she wanted to get a final dance in with her baby girl. In truth, Liv was having a terrible time leaving Rosie. Mother and daughter had never been apart from each other for longer than a few hours.

Currently playing was Rosie's favorite, _Time of Our Lives._ She had no idea what Pitbull and Ne-Yo were rapping about but she loved to dance to the captivating beat. She had requested the song herself. Harrison, like everyone else in her life, found it difficult to refuse her. The little girl danced at her mother's feet, twirling and jumping; she was so intoxicated with happiness.

From the sidelines, Fitz watched Liv snap her fingers, motivating Rosie to continue dancing. He chuckled at the sight of his girls: like mother, like daughter, he thought taking a drink. Thank God Rosie inherited her dancing skills from Olivia. She must've felt his eyes on her because Liv turned and caught his eyes, smirking mischievously. He shook his head at her knowingly; no way she was going to get him on that dance floor. Liv kneeled down to Rosie, whispering in her ear, and Fitz cursed as he saw his daughter set her eyes on him. Running up to him, she jumped up and down before him.

"Daddy," she sang. "Mama said you gotta dance with us."

"Rosie…" She cut him off.

"Please daddy." She begged, giving him the trademark Pope pout. She was good.

"Fine!" He let her pull him onto the dance floor, Liv laughing, triumphantly. She curled her finger drawing him closer to her. He was a terrible dancer but she just wanted him to loosen up and have a good time with them.

"Show me your moves, White boy."

"I'm going to make you pay for this."

She turned her back to him, swaying her hips to the music, drawing his eyes down to her ass; she looked at him over her shoulder and said, "I'm counting on it."

Out of the corner of her eyes, Liv watched Fitz's uncoordinated moves; raising her hands over her head, she threw her head back and laughed, feeling her heart burst with joy. There was no more hiding for them. His two left feet didn't embarrass her; she wanted to dance with him for the whole world to see.

Rosie was in Harrison's arms, hands in the hair as he spun her around. She was so perfect. To think Liv ever doubted that they could give her a good life, looking at her now, made her want to tell Fitz about the new baby right this moment.

The song seamlessly changed and Liv closed her eyes reveling in the moment.

 _Tonight I want all of you tonight_

 _Give me everything tonight_

 _For all we know we might not get tomorrow_

She spun around, reaching for Fitz's navy tie; she pulled him close to her, eyes fixed on each other's lips. The glimmer in her eyes made Fitz hard as she sang along with the song.

 _And I might take you home with me if I could, tonight_

 _And baby, Imma make you feel so good, tonight_

Hands on her hips – he closed the gap between them – kissing her without a care. His tongue slipping into her mouth as his hands moved with the grinding of her hips. Fitz was so turned on by her bright eyes, flushed cheeks and devilish smile. He had a good mind to throw her over his shoulder and get her in the back of their limo. He wanted to spend the rest of the night fucking.

"I love you." She moaned against his mouth.

"I know." He growled as he reached out and bit her bottom lip.

Before they could get anymore carried away, Fitz felt Rosie tugging on his pant leg, arms reaching out to him. They separated so he could pick up their daughter.

"Spin, spin, daddy." She giggled.

The song ended and a familiar melody came through the speakers. Liv looked eagerly up to Fitz. "Go ahead." He said.

 _Motownphilly's back again_

 _Doin' a little east coast fling_

This was Liv and Harrison's favorite song; whenever it came on they'd do this entire dance routine they'd created. This was only the second time Fitz got to witness it. Olivia and Harrison jumped and crisscrossed their legs to the beat. They were a sight to behold. Fitz wished he had siblings; he could get along so well with.

Everyone watched the pair show off their supreme Kid N Play dance moves. He rocked a sleepy Rosie in his arms, looking around at the people Olivia had brought into his life. They had become his family. Abby and Quinn serving as hype women and Huck beside him recording and taking pictures. He was happy. He was at peace. Hope had brought them to this place.

-SWY-

"Are you happy?" Liv asked - her eyes focused on their intertwined fingers - her head relaxed on Fitz's chest. She felt blissfully content as they sat in the back of the limo that would take them to the private airport hanger. When he didn't reply, she looked up to see his face, a smug smiled displayed on his lips. "What?"

"I'm trying not to say I told you so." He gazed down at her.

"Excuse me?" She laughed.

"For every time you told me not to make empty promises. I was right. I knew it all along. One day we would be together, husband and wife, just as we are now."

"Keep gloating and you'll be taking a cold shower tonight." He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up onto his lap. "Fitz," she warned.

"You wouldn't," he breathed against her ear, grazing her earlobe with his teeth. "You know I've been waiting to get you out of this dress since I first laid eyes on you."

"Behave," she pushed down the hands that traveled up her thighs. "Tom could hear us."

Fitz scoffed. He moved her hands around his neck. "Tom has heard us plenty of times." He brought his hips to meet hers. "You weren't shy last week."

"We weren't married last week. I don't want our first time as a married couple to in the back of a limo." Her words caused him to still his movements.

"Ok," he helped her sit back besides him. "You're right, wife."

"Hmm, remember that next time we fight."

"Olivia, you always win. You always get your way."

"True, does that mean I get to name our next baby? No veto?"

"No way in hell. Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself? We need to get pregnant first. I'm going for twins this time."

"Fuck no, Fitz. We agreed on two. That's it. Anyways it's too late, I'm already pregnant."

"Wait. What?"

"Shit, I didn't mean for that to slip out."

"Livvie,"

"We're having another baby. One baby. The doctor hasn't confirmed it but I'm sure. I know my body."

"Livvie, you make me so happy." He held her face between his hands. Both of their eyes filled with tears. "This must be a dream. Can so much happiness be real?"

"It's not a dream, Fitz. This is our life. Forever."

 _You know you're my saving grace…_ _You're everything I need and more… It's written all over your face_


	5. 2AM

_"I wanna hide the truth_

 _I wanna shelter you_

 _But with the beast inside_

 _There's nowhere we can hide"_

Demons (cover by Boyce Avenue)

It was late.

The sun had set hours ago taking with it the warmth of the day. Olivia shivered in her wool coat, pulling it closer to her. Huck drove calmly through the dark curved road that led up to the house. She was exhausted. It had been a long stressful week. Her client, the CFO of a Fortune 500 company, was an entitled pain in the ass. At the last minute, James Michaels had wanted to back out of the deal OPA had worked so hard to get. It had been almost impossible to get Peter, his half-brother, to agree on selling 15% of his stocks and making James the majority shareholder of their father's business. Olivia had no other choice but to get off her plane or risk losing a multi-million dollar deal.

Thinking about the fight that was waiting for her made Olivia rethink the idea of return home tonight. Fitz sounded so upset when she had called. Didn't he understand this was hard for her too? She felt like she was split in two: Olivia Pope, powerful DC fixer and Olivia Grant, the devoted wife and mother.

The car came to a stop in front of the house. All the lights were off but she knew Fitz would be up waiting for her. She thanked Huck and wished him a good night before making her way into the house. With her back against the door she breathed in; her home smelled of babies, jam and love.

Olivia dropped her overnight bag and coat by the door, kicking off her shoes in the process. In the kitchen, there was a plate waiting for her in the oven. She moaned as she dug into the shepherd's pie Fitz had set aside for her. This made her feel worse. He always took care of her even when they were at odd ends.

"Liv?" Fitz appeared out of nowhere.

"Holy shit!" Liv jumped at the sound of his voice. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry, I saw the car pull up."

"It's fine. Thanks for the food." She hated fighting with him. She hated being distant from him. Only dressed in pajama bottoms, he looked too good for his age. She wanted to touch him, kiss him but she didn't. He stayed by the door while she leaned on the kitchen island.

"We need to talk."

"I know."

"Liv," he started.

"I'm sorry. I know I disappointed you."

"Me? No. I'm furious! Rose was disappointed when she realized you weren't there. She cried herself to sleep."

"Look, I know I messed up. I know I was suppose to be there but my client…"

Fitz interjected before she could give him the same tired excuse. "Your client is not more important than our daughter. Olivia, she's been practicing that piece for weeks! Do you even know what she was going to play tonight?"

Liv shook her head ashamed. Fitz grabbed the camera off the counter and played the video. Rosie appeared on stage, dressed in her new midnight blue dress, curls pulled back into a mermaid braid. She smiled as she walked to the piano, taking a seat and placing her fingers over the keys. Taking a breath, she let her fingers work their magic. She had inherited Liv's talent for the piano, and her dedication made her the best in her class; winning a chance to play a piece of her choosing for the winter recital. Olivia gasped and tears welled up in her eyes. Rose was playing one of Liv's favorite pieces. It had been one of the most challenging for Olivia to learn but Rose was playing it perfectly.

"She knew it was your favorite and wanted to surprise you with it. I know you need to be Olivia Pope. When I married you, I was fully aware of what I was getting into but our children need you. I don't want to be a misogynist asshole but when do they come first? When do you say no to a client so you can make it to a parent-teacher conference? Rosie idolizes you. She tells everyone she can that her mom is _**the**_ Olivia Pope. All she talks about is being like you. She did this for you. She was scared of being on stage but she wanted to make you proud. She thought if she was extraordinary at something she could catch your attention."

Tears spilled down Liv's face as she held back a sob. Thinking back she didn't realize at what point she had put her children on the back burner. Her parents had done that to her and she had sworn she wouldn't do that to them.

"I… I didn't know." She whispered.

"You really haven't been here and I tried to let you be. Thinking you could work it out of your system but you're just getting farther and farther away from us."

Liv opened and closed her mouth, unable to respond.

"I love you. You know I do but I won't stand by while you do this to our children. They deserve better, Olivia." Without a look back he turned and left her alone.

In the pantry, Liv sobbed into a kitchen towel trying to muffle the sounds of her cries. Her heart breaking at the thought of the pain her daughter had experienced tonight, a pain too akin to Olivia. She knew all too well how deep the disappointment and abandonment cut through a young girl like Rose. Her heart burned with guilt and anger towards herself. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she be like the other moms at Rosie's school? Why couldn't being a stay at home mom fulfill her as much as running OPA did? She cried desperately praying to be normal. She wanted to be a good enough mother.

 _You're a fraud. Why are you trying to live a life of normalcy that doesn't belong to you? You can't even show up for your own daughter. You should leave. You would be doing them a favor._

Everything inside her yelled… _run, run, call Huck and get on a plane._

"No." She shook her head against the voices. She loved Fitz. She loved her children. This was the life she had chosen. She wanted to be here. She belonged here. She was going to stay. No matter how many times she had messed up she had resolved herself to staying.

Sometime later, she picked herself up off the floor and walked back out to the kitchen. Rummaging through her purse she found her anxiety medication and took a pill. She washed her face at the sink, before heading upstairs.

Quietly, she made her way into Rosie's bedroom. The starfish nightlight lighting up the mauve walls and the stenciled butterflies splashed across the room. Rosie had insisted on using the same color paint as Liv's study downstairs. Her daughter was wrapped up in a thick blanket, her mother's same scowl on her face. Running her hands through her curls, she apologized and told her she loved her repeatedly before stepping out. Henry's room was next door and she peeked in knowing that the lightest of sounds would wake him up.

Further down the hall, she walked into the master bedroom. In honesty, Liv wanted to hide. She wanted to bury herself in work but she felt drained and no matter what, Fitz and her slept together. Neither could really enjoy their slumber if the other one wasn't around. As she walked in, she noticed Fitz walking in circles trying to soothe a fussy Ava. Her teeth were breaking through making the little girl uncomfortable and irritable.

"Let me have her." Liv reached out for her.

"You're tired, Liv. Go to bed."

"Fitz, you've been dealing with her all day. _**You**_ go to bed." She insisted.

Sighing, he handed over the baby to her mother. Ava felt heavier in Liv's arms. Their baby was growing up so quickly and Liv had felt like she had missed so much already. Ava settled into the crook of her mother's arms, face burrowing in her chest searching. Olivia walked over to the rocking chair in the nook that had been the nursery for the past eight years. She unbuttoned her blouse and unhooked the front closure of her bra. Ava latched on immediately.

"See, she just wanted her mama." Liv looked up smiling at Fitz.

His face remained unchanged. "I'm going to shower."

Liv nodded. Rocking softly, she watched her daughter. They'd been so shocked at how much she looked like Fitz. After Henry's birth, they had resigned themselves to the fact that their children favored their mother but then came Ava Gabrielle. In truth she was really the perfect combination of Olivia and Fitz: his grey blue eyes and crazy curls, her chunky cheeks and pouty lips.

She had been a surprise – a wonderful but at the same time – a devastating miscalculation. She came at a time when Liv was barely holding it together living full time in Vermont and staying at home with Rose and Henry. Ava's birth had pushed her over the edge. With her first two children the loving bond was instant. Olivia could never have them too far away from her, always in her sights. Doting on them to the point of spoiling them. They were everything. They were enough.

With Ava it was a struggle. She didn't want another child. She was looking forward to going back to OPA, even if part time, after Henry's third birthday. Then all the sudden she was back at square one, she felt trapped. The thought of ending the pregnancy had crossed her mind and in as much as she respected a woman's right to choose she couldn't go through with it. And honestly she didn't want to find out if her marriage could survive it.

For months she went through the motions, taking care of Ava struggling to gain that connection. Fitz patiently at her side, knowing her inability to verbalize what she was going through. Therapy helped her understand why she was feeling this way but she desperately wanted to feel how she felt with Rose and Henry. It didn't happen in an instant, there wasn't a magical reaction that changed everything but slowly Liv started to fall in love with her daughter: it was the way Ava's eyes light up with recognition when Olivia walked into the room, her laugh when Fitz would dance with her around the room, the way she seemed to fit so perfectly in Olivia's arms. Holding her youngest in her arms felt right. It solidified her decision to stay and fight through the depression and anxiety.

"I love you, Av." She kissed her forehead before laying her down in her crib.

Olivia was tucked in bed when Fitz came out of the shower. She peeked at him from under the covers. Her eyes following his movements and fixed at the towel that hung low around his hips. She bit her bottom lip and squeezed her thighs. She wanted him. It had been almost two weeks since the last time they had been together but she knew it wouldn't happen tonight. Sighing, she closed her eyes and started to drift off. She felt the bed dip with the weight of Fitz's body. Soon he was invading her space pulling her into his arms. Liv hummed at the warmth of his body. His nose traced her face; he placed a kiss to each of her eyes.

"We're not getting divorced." He calmly stated.

"What?" Liv mumbled.

"I'm mad at you but we're not getting divorced. No one is running. We are going to get through this. We are in this together." Liv let her forehead rest on his chest, against his beating heart.

"Ok." She breathed.

"I don't like it when you cry." Fitz confessed.

"Neither do I."

"You need me to get you a pill?"

She shook her head. "Already took one."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Just hold me until I fall asleep."

He squeezed her closer to him. "Always."

-SWY-

The next morning, Olivia watched Henry out of the side of her eye as she drank her coffee. She was cranky after being interrupted in the middle of Fitz and hers heated love making by their son's demand for breakfast. Liv had been so close she actually shed a tear when Fitz pulled out of her. Adding insult to injury she had to cook with Av on her hip because every time she had tried to set the infant down she had cried bloody murder. She had foolishly insisted that Fitz take the day to visit some friends he had made in town. He was so excited that she couldn't find it within herself to ask him to stay. She would just manage without him. She had set her mind to have a great day.

"Av, come on mama." Olivia tried to plead with her. She had set the baby in the playpen so she could start a load of laundry but Av soon turned red - screaming and reaching up at her with outstretched arms. Liv huffed, stomping her feet equally as upset as her daughter and picked her up. Ava whimpered into Liv's collar and clung desperately to her mother. Liv rolled her eyes as she turned offthe machine.

The combination of teething and Liv's trip had left little girl ill tempered and when she was in this mood, all she wanted was Olivia. It was little things like this that were equally endearing and frustrating. She just slowly counted back from a hundred and remembered that she loved her children and this was the life she had chosen with the man she loved.

Olivia resigned herself to the fact she was not going to get anything done while Ava was awake and sat at the head of the kitchen table. Rosie quietly ate her chocolate chip pancakes while Henry went on and on about Sasha, Harrison's daughter's birthday party.

"Mama, when is Sasha's party?" Henry asked again. It was a question he had raised every day for the past month. He was cute but so annoying. He had Liv's persistence but lacked her excellent memory.

"Next Saturday. It's written on the calendar, Henry." She pointed to the chalkboard beside the refrigerator that held all the family's plans for the next few weeks.

"Sorry. I'm so excited! I miss my best friend!"

"I know honey." Sasha and Henry had been born weeks apart and they had been inseparable ever since. Their relationship was so similar to Harrison and Olivia's; only it was Sasha who fearlessly defended Henry.

Liv still remembered the day Harrison showed up at the Vermont property dazed from the news that his girlfriend of three months was pregnant. Liv had meet Samantha at her wedding and had instantly taken a liking to her. Her gut told her she was the one for Harrison and she was not wrong. Less than a year later, the couple married at a small ceremony in DC.

"I wanna feed the sheep and touch their wool!"

"You do?" She replied with amusement; her right hand unconsciously rubbing Ava's back.

"Yeah, they're so cute and they make a baaah baaah sound." Olivia couldn't help laugh right along with Henry. She took noticed at how similar his smile was to hers. It had been one of the activities her therapist suggested she try when she was feeling overwhelmed and sought to hide within her self. _Find one thing you love about Fitz and yourself in your children._

"Ro," Liv turned her attention to her oldest. "What animals do you want to see at the party?"

Rose shrugged her shoulder and kepther eyes on her plate. "I don't know."

"You love baby chicks right?"

"I guess."

"Henry, can you put your plate in the sink and go put your sneakers on. We're going to play outside for a bit."

Henry jumped up and out of his seat. "Yay!" He ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Rose can you come over here?" Liv waited until Rosie stood before her to continue. "Do you know mommy is so sorry she missed your recital?"

Rose's eyes welled with tears and she hid her eyes from Liv.

"I'm sorry my job keeps getting in the way of me being your mom. You are more important than OPA. All of you are. I know that it doesn't always seem that way but I promise to be here more. I know you're mad. I'm mad at myself, too. I wish I could have been there, too. Daddy showed me the video and I was blown away. You're so talented and I am so proud of you." Liv reached out for Rose's hand pulling her close to her, holding her small hand in hers.

"Is it because Daddy is not really my daddy?" Ro replied in a small voice.

"What?" Olivia asked shock.

"I figured you loved Henry and Ava more because daddy is their real daddy not an adopted daddy like with me." A hundred emotions crossed through Olivia's face. She knew the time would come when Rose would start asking questions but she never thought they would come in this form. Fitz and her hadn't decided if they would ever tell her the truth. They thought they had more time.

"Rose Elizabeth Grant, look at me." She placed her hand under Ro's chin bringing her face up so their eyes could meet. Olivia's heart shattered at what she saw in her daughter's eyes. She knew that broken look so very well. It seemed mother and daughter were similar right down to their pain. "I am your mother and I know you see me as some sort of superhero but I am human. I'm flawed. I've let you down and probably will again in the future. But don't ever..." Olivia stopped, feeling that her emotions were getting the best of her. She cleared her throat and lowered her voice. "You're my light; the love of my life. There are things that you don't understand; things that you're too young to know but I love you as much as I love Henry, as much as I love Ava. I love you more than I love my life. You are the best version of me. I'm so honored to be your mother. Ok?"

Rose nodded her head.

"Do you understand?" She spoke sternly in a voice she reserved for her clients when they doubted her.

"Yes ma'am." Rose answered obediently.

"I don't want you to be anyone but _**yourself**_. You don't have to do _**anything**_ to impress me or gain my love. You have _**all**_ of me. It doesn't always feel that way but I need you to remember my words. _**I love you**_. I wouldn't want to be Olivia Pope if I wasn't your mother." Liv pulled the little girl tight into her arms. She hated herself for putting her daughter in this position. She hated herself for not being able to tell her the truth.

"I don't want to hear you ever say that about daddy. Has he ever treated you differently?"

"No. He's the best daddy."

"Have I ever treated you differently?"

"Maybe you show Ava more attention."

"Ro, that's because she's a baby. She needs me more. Think about it when you were her age you had me all to yourself, she has to share me with Henry and you."

"I didn't think about it that way. What about my real daddy?"

"Rose, remember how I said that there are things you are too young to understand?" She nodded. "This is one of them."

She sighed, feeling comforted by the familiar scent of her mother's perfume. "I miss you, mom."

"I know. I miss you, too. Mom has a hard time being a mommy sometimes but that has nothing to do with you guys. I'm going to do better, I promise. In fact, we're going to have a Rosie and mommy day. We can do whatever you want."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Can we paint our nails?"

"We can, only if you'll play your number for me though."

"I can!"

"Then we got ourselves a deal but first let's go play outside because I already promised your brother."

-SWY-

"Send Huck down to their offices to run a search on their network. No, wait. Send Quinn. She'll put people at ease. They'll think its routine, nothing out of the ordinary. I'll have my phone on me so just call if anything comes up. Night, Harrison." Fitz walked into their bedroom just in time to hear the trail end of the conversation.

"Another case?" He asked as he went over to the adjoining bathroom to change and brush his teeth before bed.

"Yea. There was a breech in Lawrence Carter's security detail. There was an attempted attack on him two hours ago."

"How many days youthink you'll be gone?" He asked matter-of-factly.

"None."

"None?"

"Harrison is going to take the lead on this case. I'll advice if needed."

"Wow. I'm proud of you. I know Lawrence is one of your biggest clients. Plus you have that huge crush on him."

Olivia acted offended; bring up her hand to her chest. "I do not! He's an attractive man who happens to be very funny."

"Livvie has a crush on a R&B singer. He could sing you to sleep."

"You joke but I could've been married to him instead of you right now."

"Excuse me?" Fitz came out of the bathroom drying his hands on a small towel.

"Uh hm. He's asked me out several times. Actually that last one was just a proposition to spend the night with him." Olivia smirked, watching Fitz closely. She loved pressing his buttons. He could be such a caveman when it came to other men showing her attention.

"Oh you could have been Mrs. Olivia Carter." He stated calmly as he started towards her.

Liv nodded. "It has a nice ring to it. I could be traveling the world with him on his tours."

"It seems like you've given this lots of thought."

"You know a girl has to consider all her options." She placed her hands on his chest as he rested his on the small of her back.

For a beat, Fitz gazed at her intently. "But… would he kiss you like me?" Leaning down he pressed his lips against her, Fitz smiled for a second as her lips opened up for him. "Hmm, I don't know if he would know how to leave you breathless." Painfully slow his lips trailed down her throat over to her shoulder. Liv's breath hitched as he picked up suddenly and took her over to their bed. "I mean I don't think he could make you cum like me." He pressed his body flush against her. Liv groaned, eyes closed, trying to move her hips but he kept her still.

"Fitz…" She huffed and pouted up at him.

"Yes," he replied innocently.

"Stop playing games. You owe me from this morning."

"I'm merely making my case."

"You win. I want no one but you. Now fuck me."

"What am I going to do with you, Mrs. Grant?" He reached between them to unbutton her jeans.

Ava's loud cries came through from the nursery before he could slip them off.

"Not again." Liv cried. Fitz laid his head on her chest defeated.

"Our children hate us." He muffled into her shirt.

"Go handle that and I'll get her."

"Wait, give her a minute maybe she'll fall back to sleep."

Olivia rolled her eyes and pushed him off of her. "Have you met your daughter?"

Fitz grumbled and walked away dejected back into the bathroom.

Much later they returned to bed – Fitz with his head on Liv's lap looking up at her – going over their day apart.

"So she thinks we love Henry and Ava more?"

"Yea, you should have seen her Fitz. She was so hurt. This isn't about the recital, this is something she's been feeling for a long time."

"I hate this. I hate she feels like this."

"I don't know what to do. Do we take her to therapy? Do we tell her the truth?"

"Liv, she's too young. Wouldn't knowing the truth hurt her more? I mean as much as we romanticize the circumstances I was married and …"

"I was your mistress. We lied. Her whole life is a lie. She's going to hate us." "Hey, this was the best plan. This was the only way to keep her. What were we suppose to do? Send her to live with your cousin in Georgia? Separate her from us so we could be some strangers? Godparents she just saw on her birthday and during holidays? No. She can hate us if she wants but she can't deny the fact that she was loved. We risked everything to have her."

"Rose is too much like me, Fitz. She's never going to forgive us. We're going to lose her."

"You forgave me."

"That was different."

"How? I lied. I hurt you but you forgave me. She can get mad. She can leave but at least I know I was there. I got to see her walk for the first time; drove her to school everyday; spent every day I could taking care of her."

Liv shook her head at his words tears spilling down her face. "I wouldn't survive it, Fitz."

"Olivia, we're not your parents. When the time comes, we will talk to her. She'll have questions. She might even get mad and not talk to us for a while."

"How can you be so confident?"

"If Karen and Teddy forgive me for the terrible father I was while in office then Rose will forgive us for lying."

"Ok. We'll wait."

They remained quiet for a moment both trying to process the conversation.

"Besides this, how was your day?"

"Good. Ava was on my last nerve."

"She loves her mama."

"Does she have to love me so much?"

"Believe it or not, she's worst when you're not here. Most of the time, I have to wrap her in one of your shirts or call you so she could hear your voice. She just drifts off when she hears you."

"You never told me this before."

"Because I know it would make it harder for you to leave."

"Fitz, I'm sorry. I wish things could be different."

"I know this is not exactly what you wanted…"

"I want you. I want the kids. I just need to be Olivia Pope, too."

"I was thinking… maybe we should move back to DC?"

"What? What about the kids? Their whole life is here."

"They're young. The transition will be easier the sooner we do it. We can come up for the summers. Think about it. You'll go into the office and just be a few minutes away."

"Vermont is your dream, Fitz. I don't want to take that away from you."

"You are my dream. I just want to be where ever the kids and you are. I want you to be happy. I don't want to fight. I don't want to see you cry. I don't want to see you hurt anymore."

"Ok. We can start looking at listings in the morning."

"I can probably get a teaching position at George Washington."

"I don't know. I like coming home to you everyday. If only you can have the kids in bed and wait for me dressed in a skimpy outfit."

"That's so sexist. You sound like a man from the 1950s. Where is the feminist I married?"

"Shh, I don't want to hear all this nonsense coming out of your mouth. There are so much better things you could be doing with it."

"Olivia!"

"I wonder if Lawrence's awake." She said to herself. Fitz growled and flipped her on her back. "I mean I've heard stories."

"Oh you're going to pay for that."

"Give me your best shot, babe."

 _"Your eyes, they shine so bright… I wanna save that light…"_


	6. 2PM

**_Wonder_**

" _Something inside us_

 _Knows there's nothing guaranteed, yeah_

 _Girl, I don't need you_

 _To tell me that you'll never leave, no_

 _When we've done all that we could_

 _To turn darkness into light, turn evil to good_

 _Even when we try so hard_

 _For that perfect kind of love, it could all fall apart"_

2PM

"Wow." The word slipped unconsciously from his lips.

"Don't." Olivia voice clipped as she dropped her purse on the couch. Her face, now round and full from pregnancy, bared a scowl. "This kid has been pressing on my bladder all morning. Do you know what that's like when you're running a three-hour meeting?" She didn't let him answer before continuing. "Thank heavens for Harrison. He made up some excuse to get me out of there. He's been so great during this whole…" She gestured her hands around her bulging stomach.

Fitz watched Liv in silent amusement as she waddled around the room, ranting. She probably didn't realize she was doing it either which made him chuckle. He commended her for refusing to give up her beloved high heels. Those red soles would make it with Olivia into the delivery room if it were up to her.

"...And of course Dr. Richards said it wasn't normal but I want a second opinion. The woman thinks that forcing me on bed rest would relax me. Me! I have a business to run. I only have a few weeks before I go on maternity leave. I have a timeline. I have a plan. I'm handling it."

"Olivia," He interrupted her. "Babies come when they want. They don't stick to timelines or plans."

Her face fell, hands going immediately to her belly. "Babe and I have an agreement. She's going to hold on tight for mama and mama is going to get her a puppy when she's old enough."

Fitz scoffed. He didn't bother telling Olivia that children couldn't be handled in the same matter she handled her clients and staff. Hell, the way she handled him. This kid was going to give her a run for her money. He couldn't wait to witness it.

"Dammit! I need to pee again." Olivia exclaimed before stomping out of the room, leaving behind Fitz bent over in laughter.

It was right after lunchtime when Olivia had showed up at the White House. She was earlier than usual for their meeting. Susan and Abby would follow in a few hours to discuss the recent events in Susan's presidential campaign. It had been Olivia's idea to let Abby run the campaign. She had graciously stepped back and allowed her best friend to step into the limelight. She knew that Abby had all the skills necessary to run a successful campaign. Olivia had taught her everything she knew.

It, also, helped that Olivia was avoiding the press as much as possible during the pregnancy. There had already been questions concerning the parentage of her child. There had even been a few articles on gossip sites detailing a secret love affair with a foreign dictator. She, however, took it all in stride, keeping her calm and composure. The last thing she needed was one nosey reporter getting a whiff of fear. As planned, she would do an exclusive with People magazine, detailing her soul searching journey that lead her to artificial insemination. Huck had even fabricated files of the mystery man, in case any one tried to dig deeper into the story. Fitz considered it all ridiculous but Olivia was a classic type A and there was no stone that she would leave unturned, no T she would not cross.

Truly, the meetings in the Oval office were more for Fitz's benefit than necessity. The women could've easily meet at OPA or Susan's office but this was Fitz's way of having Olivia close to him on some regular base. It was why she would arrive an hour earlier than everyone else. Like teenagers under the watchful eyes of their parents they would sit side by side on the couch. On occasions they would go over the daily briefings, other times discussing whatever book either of them were reading, and sometimes just sitting in silence as each other worked. Those were Fitz's favorite moments. The ones he would treasure for the rest of his life; the moments of normalcy with Olivia. Every once in a while he would slip his hand over her belly, feeling for the baby's movements. Just for a moment or two before Olivia would brush his hand away knowing that they had to be on high alert in order to protect their daughter.

With hands on her back and a face of relief, Olivia walked back into the Oval.

"I should check on the team. Hopefully, this meeting went as planned and we can close this case." She faced away from Fitz, slightly bending over, searching for her phone hidden within her purse.

As she spoke with Harrison, Fitz took the time to look her over. Truly, his Livvie was a goddess and to say pregnancy looked good on her was an understatement. The changes happened gradually. It started with her breast. It was a torture to him not to be able to touch them when she complained of tenderness. If he could've, he wouldn't have keep his mouth away from them. Her perky tits were swollen and great spilling out of her bra and tops before she was ready to switch to maternity clothes.

Fitz was the first to notice the bump. One night, while away in Camp David for the weekend, he was kissing his way up her body when he paused. She groaned wondering why he would stop when she was ready to let go and let him make her feel so good. He stared at it in awe. There it was.

" _There is a baby in there." He told her._

" _Yeah, Fitz." She rolled her eyes at him. She missed him and she was so wet and ready for him. She didn't have time for this._

" _No, Liv look." He tugged her right hand down to where he was staring. Tracing the barely there bump with both of their hands._

" _Oh. When did that…?" She tried to recall if that had been there in the last few days. In honesty she had been so busy, most mornings she was on autopilot and at nights she was in bed minutes after she walked through the door._

" _That's our baby in there. Hi babe. This is your daddy." She didn't have to look into Fitz'_ _s_ _eyes to know they were welled up with tears._

" _Hmm, babe dad's an emotional wreck." She joked._

 _He knew her. This was her way of avoiding the grandeur of this moment. Kissing her tiny bump, he grabbed her hips and flipped them over. He was ready to make her work._

The glow gave her away. In the following weeks there was an aura of happiness that radiated from her. Olivia Pope was known for being a boss. She would walk into a room and command the respect of everyone present. With her power suits, Prada purses and four inches heels she meant business. Some would call her shrill or a bitch. Others described her as formidable and a legend. But suddenly it looked like the sun followed her around casting the perfect glow upon her beautiful brown skin. She would walk into rooms with a smile on her face and make people feel at ease. It caused so much confusion.

Rumors started to spread and she ignored them. She would reveal her pregnancy when she felt like it. She was determined to control as much of this entire situation as possible. Four months into her pregnancy, Olivia walked into a meeting with the senator of Illinois, wearing a modified version of her trademark suit, which showcased her growing stomach enough to confirm the whispers.

 _Olivia Pope was pregnant. Impossible! The Olivia Pope? Who was the father? Was she even dating anyone?_ But she was happy.

"Fitz," she sighed. "Can you stop?"

She pulled his focus from her ass. It had been a few weeks since he had seen her and his mouth was watering. In the time he was away, her stomach seemed to have grown twice the size and it seemed her ass didn't want to be left behind.

"What?" Fitz shrugged from behind his desk. His eyes bright, face full of lust and mischief.

"I can feel your eyes all over me." She smoothed out her dress, self-consciously.

"Can't a man admire his love?"

"Ugh." She gave a dismissive wave of her hand. She was in one of her moods. He loved her when she was like this. Occasionally, he would purposely rile her up because after making love to her, an angry fuck was his favorite thing to do with Olivia.

"Come here." He pushed away from the desk, extending a hand towards her.

She stopped and stared at him with small eyes. She really wanted to but she knew him. They didn't have time to do what was going through his mind. No matter how badly she wanted to.

"Livvie." He sang.

Against her better judgment she made her way to him.

Fitz didn't fail to notice the swing her hips held. Oh, she wanted him. She walked around the resolute desk, fingers grazing the wood. Standing before him, hands at her sides, she resisted the desire of running her fingers through his hair. Susan and Abby would be here soon and she couldn't lose her focus, and he was very good at making her lose focus.

Fitz grasped her right hand, pulling her close to stand between his legs. His hands feel down to her hips, moving to caress her behind, his lips over her swollen belly. Both of them closed their eyes at the sensation of each other. With his forehead against her, he breathed her in. In. Out. Vanilla. Coconut. Home.

It took her a minute before her shoulders relaxed and her hands ran through his curls, down his back.

"Hi." He raised his chin, looking at her. His slightly graying hair was in disarray, slate blue eyes bright with his beautiful lips turned up in his famous crooked smile. She loved him.

"Hi." She whispered back.

Drawing her closer to him, he said. "I'm two seconds away from canceling this meeting and laying you out on this desk."

"Fitz," she dragged out his name like a prayer, thighs pressing together in search of friction. She felt big as a house. How could he still want her like nothing had changed? "I don't feel very sexy right now. My ass is huge in this dress." She confessed.

"I know." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm not having sex with you."

"Hmm, just want to have you for lunch." He nipped at the inside of her arm, sucking on her pulse point.

"You're incorrigible."

"And you're a vision." His hands traced the back of her leg up the skirt of her dress.

Liv pulled away from him in frustration leaning back on the desk. She cocked her head at him, scowling. Her hands crossed at her chest. It didn't help matters that her breast now seemed on display for Fitz.

"I'm not having sex with you. It's the middle of the afternoon. Anyone could walk in."

"I'll ask Charlotte to not interrupt us. We can be quick. Just pull up that dress for me and sit here." He pointed down to his lap.

"Fitzgerald." She slapped his shoulders.

"Fine. But you can't walk in here looking like that and not expect me to want you. It's been far too long."

Olivia sighed, both hands resting on her belly. She remained quiet giving him time to compose himself.

"It's been two weeks and you look so different."

"I know. Babe is so big. I have that dark line down my stomach that the book talked about."

"Really? Let me see." Fitz reached for the ties that held her wrap dress in place.

Liv slapped his hand away. "No. Way." She shook her head.

"Livvie," He bemoaned. "I'll be good. Promise." The smile had return and she didn't trust it. But she did miss him and it had been so hard not to have him close to share all the milestones in her pregnancy.

"Fine." She hesitated.

"What? You're scared I'll be a bad boy?"

"Don't be cute." She stared him down before giving into his request.

Fitz watched as she pulled at the ties, slowly they became undone revealing what was underneath. Olivia watched his expression closely, biting her bottom lip. Today she had kept it simple wearing a matching set of ivory lace bra and boyshorts beneath a black wrap dress. He licked his lips, as he looked her up and down. Olivia felt the weight of his gaze all over her body. If he didn't stop looking at her that way she might have to call Charlotte herself.

She coughed bringing him out of his stupor. The Oval, right, they were in the White House. That would have to wait until later, preferably tonight. Tom would work his magic and get him to Olivia's house because he planned to fuck her in those same red heels, tonight.

Fitz focused his attention back to her stomach. It looked bigger uncovered. He ran his hands over it, feeling the taunt skin that held his child. His fingers traced the dark line. Up and down. Down and up. He noticed a new set of stretch marks as he peppered her belly with kisses.

"I missed you, babe. You've been a good girl for your mama?"

"You mean besides kicking relentlessly when I'm trying to sleep? Yeah. She's 5lbs now. She looked so cute in the 4D sonogram. Sucking her thumb the entire time."

"Really?"

"I have the pictures in my purse. She has my nose and lips and this crinkle too." She reached out and placed her finger between his eyebrows.

"Liv, that's old age and stress."

"Wait until you see the pictures I swear she has it. She's going to be the cutest baby in all of DC."

"The cutest baby with no name."

"We'll find a name."

"How, if you hate everything?"

"This again. I don't hate everything. We just haven't found her name."

"Morgan could be her name."

Liv made a face. "That's not her name."

"Gabrielle?"

"Cute for a middle name but not her name."

"We're running out of time."

"I'm her mom. I'll know her name when I see her."

"Hmm, if you say so."

"Want to she something cool?"

He nodded.

Liv's fingers danced over her stomach. Fitz looked down expectantly. Nothing happened.

"Babe, do it for daddy." She danced her fingers again and much to Fitz amusement Liv's stomach stretched as the baby kicked and pushed against her skin. Liv looked down at Fitz's look of wonder.

"Olivia."

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy?"

She didn't have to think about it. "The happiest I've been in a long time." 

**AN: It's been a long time. I apologize. See you again, soon.**


	7. 3AM

**_Pope Grant_**

 _If anyone should ever write my life story_

 _For whatever reason there might be_

 _Oh, you'll be there between each line of pain and glory_

 _'Cause you're the best thing that ever happened to me_

 _Oh, you're the best thing that ever happened to me_

 _-Gladys Knight & The Pips_

3AM

Unbeknownst to the American people, on the eighth floor of the James Madison Hospital, Rose Elizabeth Pope (unofficially) Grant was born at 12:05AM. Weighing in at 7lbs, 8ozs and measuring 19 inches long, she was the light of her mother's eyes. Tiny balled up fist hungrily pressed into her mouth as she cried. Her dark brown hair matted flat against her head. Her complexion, closer to her mother's than her father's, brought Olivia relief. Their plan might work after all. Closing her eyes she touched their foreheads, thinking surely it was impossible to love someone so deeply.

Hours later **,** back in the recovery suite, Olivia's phone rang. _**Their**_ phone rang. Reaching for it lazily, she kept her eyes focused on the sleeping baby before her.

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Happy. Tired. Ready to cry at any second." Her voice, Fitz noted, sounded serene.

"So like any other day?"

"Shh. I just pushed a kid out of me."

"How is she?"

She paused. "I'm trying to think of words."

"Olivia Pope speechless. That's a first."

"She's that extraordinary. I haven't let go of her since they cleaned her up. She's just resting across my breasts."

"So she's her father's daughter?"

"Pretty much." She replied gleefully.

"I wish I could've been there."

"Me too." She sighed. "The pain was indescribable. There is no keeping your composure when those contractions hit you. Abby jerked her hand away from mine at one point. I was trying to be superwomen by doing it naturally but I just ended up screaming for the anesthesiologist. I was terrified, Fitz. I needed you."

Shame burned through him at her statement. "Livvie,"

"I'm communicating." She interjected. If they had any hope of making it as a family she hadtolearn to communicate like an adult.

"Ok."

"I needed you and I'm angry that you couldn't be here. I'm frustrated that you missed the birth of your daughter." Fitz could tell she was trying not to cry. "We messed up and now she has to pay for our mistakes. But some how I… I wouldn't change her for the world. I would do it all again if it meant being here with her in my arms."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't."

"Hey, I'm communicating." He used her same words against her. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there but I will be. Soon and every day after that, I promise." Silence. "What?"

"I love her more than I thought I would. I mean I knew I would love her but it's like a different kind of love. A whole new level that I didn't know my heart was capable of." He smiled at her words letting her continue. "I want to be everything she needs me to be. Everything my parents weren't."

"You will be. We both will be."

"When are you getting back?"

He exhaled. "Cyrus wants to extend the trip for another week. He fears if we leave the Japanese will back out of signing the deal."

"I say stay. The country needs this; a partnership with Japan that could bring their best technological minds to American universities and Silicon Valley? It'll be right at the top of your greatest achievements."

"The only achievement I care about is the one sleeping on you."

"You're the President. You have a world to run. We'll be fine. Us girls will be in Vermont recuperating."

"Ok. But you'll send me lots of pictures?"

"Yes and videos. You'll see how right I was about that crinkle in between her eyebrows. She looks so wise."

"She could be the first female POTUS."

She scoffed. "No. No politics."

"I'm itching to hold her. I might have to fight you."

"You just might. Oh, she sucks on her thumb, which everyone says is a bad habit and I should stop her but it's so cute. The nurse gave me a pacifier so she can suck on that instead. It's green and almost as big as her face."

"Livvie you're so far gone and here I thought you were going to be the disciplinarian."

"But she's perfect." She whined, toying with a lock of the baby's hair. "No need to discipline her."

"Hmm. Let's wait until the terrible twos."

She yawned. "No way."

"Get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok. Fitz?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

-SWY-

4PM

"I didn't realize how hard it would be to bathe her. Of course, Abby was out, so Tom reluctantly helped me. Did you know he's the oldest of eight kids? He's been such help. You don't pay him enough."

"I'll see what I can do about that."

While Olivia was in their home sterilizing baby bottles and nipples, Fitz was still in Japan. He had her on speakerphone so he could still hear her as he moved around the hotel room getting dressed. Three days, he counted silently until he could be at their side.

"She was so slippery. I was terrified she would slip from my grasp but we survived it accident free. The book said she might cry but she actually loved the water."

"We'll build a pool on the property for the both of you."

"She could be an Olympian."

"So much pressure on a newborn."

"She's the daughter of Olivia Pope and Fitzgerald Grant **,** III." He loved the sound of that. "She was made for greatness."

Who was Fitz to argue with that logic?

"Anyways, stop interrupting me. We wrapped her in her towel – the red one with the ladybugs on it that you pick out – and then Tom held her while I washed her hair. She has so much of it. You'll need to learn how to do her hair. That'll be interesting. Where was I? Oh, right, if you could've seen her face! She was euphoric. I'll ask Tom to record it next time."

She had mentioned the faithful Secret Service Agent one too many times for Fitz's liking. "Maybe Tom and you should raise her together."

He was jealous.

She rolled her eyes. "They'll be other baths."

"Not the first one."

"They'll be lots of firsts."

"I want to be a part of all of them."

There was nothing she could do about it. So she did what she did the best, deflected. "Did you get the new pictures?" The pictures were sent to Cyrus' phone for added security. To an outsider it looked like two good friends exchanging pleasantries over the new addition.

"Yes. We make cute babies."

She groaned, slumping her shoulder and letting her hands fall into the soapy water. "Fitz." He was set on holding her up to the two-baby promise. "Let me heal first."

"I have to put a ring on your finger first."

"Who said I want to marry you?"

"I'm going to make you Mrs. Grant if it's the last thing I do."

"Mrs. Pope Grant."

"Grant Pope."

"I'm hanging up the phone now."

"Wait."

"What?"

"Tell her, I love her."

"Always."

"And give her lots of kisses"

"Yes."

"And hold her real tight for me."

"Fitz."

"Ok. Goodnight."

-SWY-

2AM

"Do you ever get tired of living a double life?" They'd been on the phone for hours, him in the White House for a night and her in Vermont, patiently waiting. Both lying in bed, under the covers, like lovesick teenagers up past their bedtime. "Doesn't the lies and hiding get to you? How do you remain so optimistic?"

"I do. All the time. I think about walking away from this life every single day. But… I see the light at the end of the tunnel. I know if I keep the faith and do right by my country for a little while longer I will be able to finally live the life I want."

"We should have stopped." She lamented, wincing at the pain the idea of living without him caused within her.

"It's a little too late for that, Liv."

"I know. I'm thinking out loud. We should have stopped when you became President. That night in the Oval, I should have said no; should've never picked up the phone."

"Pick another night. I was too deep in love to stop at that point."

"The night at the hotel, then. I should have walked into my room."

"I loved you then **,** too."

"Cyrus should have never called. I had a job lined up in New York. I could have been happy in New York."

"I would have lost the election."

"I know."

"I would have been devastated."

"Mellie would have left you."

"Somehow, I would've survived."

"We would've never met."

"I would have found you." There he was, ever so certain about their fate, meanwhile Olivia felt as if she was holding onto their relationship with every fiber of her being. "You're my soul mate. My heart would have led me to you."

"I don't believe that."

"Well I do. I would have moved to New York and met you one night at the opera. I would have seen you across the room in that midnight blue dress, you know the one I love with the slit at the side, and I would've thought of a cheesy line to make you laugh.

"I don't fall for strange men with bad pick up lines."

"That's exactly what you would tell me but your eyes would say otherwise. I would introduce myself and invite you for drinks after the show. You wouldn't want to accept but I'd look so good in my suit, and you just imagine what I can do with what's in my pants. Little did you know my superpower lies in my mouth."

"Fitz."

"I'm trying to think how long you would fight yourself before ending up back at my place. Probably two dates before I'd have you bent over my dinning room table."

"Two dates? Who do you think I am? I'm Olivia Pope. I would have made you work harder than that!"

"Three dates?"

"Ha! Three months."

"You're such a liar."

"And you're so full of yourself. So sure you could get me all riled up and begging for it. I'm a big girl. I know how to take care of myself."

"But not as good as I can."

She couldn't argue with that.

"So you're telling me you would've made me wait for three month? That's a lot of cold showers."

"Well, I would've helped relieve the tension."

"Hmmm, how?"

"Nope. No way. If I have to wait then so do you."

"That's cruel, Olivia."

"It's only right you suffer right alongside me. This is partly your fault, too."

"Fine. How long would we have dated before getting engaged?"

"Two years dating before you forced me to move in with you, then another two years before getting engaged. Small wedding because you knocked me up."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think in any reality we would have our Rose."

"I think so **,** too. Two babies?"

"Definitely. Two girls."

"And they lived happily ever after." Silence. "This plan is going to work. We're going to be a family. Tell me you believe me."

"I do." And she did, at least for the most part.

-SWY-

1AM

Marine One landed on the south lawn on the Vermont property, where the mountains provided privacy and protection from the outside world. Fitz had spent a day in the White House before setting off on a "private family" vacation. Under the cover of night, the chopper had taken off heading north. Fitz didn't bother packing any bags because everything he needed was in Vermont. Stepping onto the lawn he breathed in the fresh mountain air. His daughter was 15 days old and he was finally free to meet her.

His girls, as he had been referring to them, would spend the next three months away from the prying eyes of DC. Liv had brought Abby with her as emotional support. The other members of OPA would fly in, if need be, but for the most part they were to keep Olivia out of any cases.

The only sound that could be heard, as he walked in **,** was coming from the family room. Abby was watching a movie from her place on the couch. Her bowl of popcorn spilling onto the floor as she jumped up, her eyes wide and hand at her chest when he stepped into the room.

"Shit. Mr. President, you scared the fuck out of me."

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"It's fine." She waved him off after composing herself. "It's your house after all but I was ready to use my self-defense moves on you. Ro might've been Liv's only baby."

Fitz chuckled. He liked Abby. She was a good balance for Olivia.

"We definitely don't want that. I'll be more careful from now on. Where's Liv?"

"She went upstairs to shower and get ready for bed."

"Thanks." He started to walk away but returned. "Thank you **,** Abby, for everything. I don't know what we would've done without you."

"Aw, baby daddy you're so sweet. The pleasure has been all mine. Truth be told, Olivia puts up a good front but she's a hot mess. As much as she may push people away she wants us to stay close." With that said, he left her to enjoy the rest of her evening. Tomorrow she would head back to DC to allow the couple some privacy.

At the top of the stairs, Fitz turned right towards the front of the house. The master bedroom took up most of the east wing of the home. The bedroom right off the suite was designated as a nursery. As Rosie grew, she would be moved to one of the bedrooms further down the hall hopefully to make room for a younger sibling.

The soft light emanating from the nursery led Fitz past his intended target and into the adjacent room. Decorated in soft shades of ivory and pink with touches of gold, the room seemed fit for a princess. The two big windows overlooked the vast property: filling the room with sunlight during the day and by night a view to the moon and stars. To the right there was a closet, dresser, and changing table, all which overflowed with gifts. As per Olivia's request, the same white sleigh crib was used in the home and back in her apartment. The wall space above the crib held a gallery of pictures surrounding the baby's initials. Fitz's favorite was also the biggest: a picture of the two of them from the campaign trail.

There she was.

Olivia sat on the rocking chair beside the crib. Her hair wet from the shower, pulled up into a messy bun. She had heard the faint cries of her daughter as she stepped out of the shower. The aching in her breasts signaling it was time for another feeding. She didn't have much time before the whining turned into full-on screeching **.** So, rapidly she slipped on a pair of underwear and threw on her white robe before rushing out of the bedroom.

Rosie nursed contently from her mother's right breast. Liv's face, bowed closely to the baby. She spoke in a calm hushed tone.

"Finally," Liv said shifting her gaze to him. She was glowing. He tried to remember a time when he had seen her as happy as she appeared in that moment. There wasn't any. "Are you just going to stand there or come meet your daughter?"

Olivia felt the air around them shift as Fitz entered the room, coming to stand before her. She glanced up at him, expectantly. He leaned in a little closer, noses touching. One hand resting below her ear, his thumb caressed her cheek as their lips brushed each other. Desire brimmed within him and he forced himself to remember where they were. Her presence caused him to lose all sense of time and space. He loved her. He kept the kiss short because there were more important things to attend to.

"I've missed you." She confessed.

"You have no idea."

Fitz sat in the ottoman watching her nurse. Their daughter was a sight to behold. Her skin a shade of warm amber with big chocolate brown eyes that seemed to be intently focused on her mother. She did have a lot of hair. It was dark brown almost as black and curly as Liv's. Her body was pressed into her mother's, fist over Liv's breast as if she could hold her in place. Olivia looked like an expert to him, switching her to the other breast and burping her once she was done.

"Babe, this is your daddy. Remember **,** I said he was on an important trip? Well he's back and he's excited to meet you." Liv delicately slipped the baby into Fitz's awaiting arms.

The months of anticipation didn't prepare Fitz for this moment. A rush of excitement and completeness tried to wash over him but self-deprecating guilt clouded his heart. Rose wasn't his first child. Fitz had experienced the feeling of holding three newborns before her but this felt different. It was different. She was a part of Olivia, the love of his life. He didn't love Rosie more than his other children but what he felt for her was special. She was a testament of "the dream." The other reality he would allow himself to slip into when he wanted to escape his reality.

Fitz studied the baby intently, cataloging each one of her features. Rosie rested comfortably in his arms. Her eyes slowly blinking as she fought against falling asleep. He counted, two eyes, two ears, and a cute round nose, one set of rosy lips, ten fingers and ten toes. He was completely dazed by her. He was in so much trouble because he could never imagine saying no to her. All he wanted to do was love, care and protect her. He never wanted to leave her side. Getting back on Marine One was going to break him.

"I need to get a gun."

"What?" Olivia exclaimed.

"She's going to start dating and I need a gun."

"First of all, she's two weeks old. She won't be dating for another 16 years. Second of all, you are _**not**_ getting a gun."

"That's fine. Tom carries a gun."

"There will be no guns in the house. Fitz, you're being ridiculous."

"Just wait until some punk shows up at our front door, you'll be wishing I had a gun."

"Huck would've done a full background check on him and his entire family before he gets onto the property."

"That's my girl. Come here." He extended an arm to her, wrapping it around her waist when she sat on his lap. Together they looked down at their daughter. She was asleep, now. Mouth slight agape, every once and a while she would suck as if the nipple was still in her mouth. She was lovely, utter perfection and every other cliché that could come to their mind.

"She's everything."

"She's you."

"She is, isn't she?" Olivia beamed with pride.

"Was I even involved?"

She pretended to think about it from a second. "You were. We have the traumatized SSAs to prove it. There's a bit of you there."

"Where?" His tone displeased.

"Hey, you already have kids that look like you, let me have this one. If I remember correctly **,** you said you wanted her to look just like me and you got your wish. You can't act jealous now."

Fitz stared at her contemplating her response. "So **,** does she look like a Rose to you?"

"Definitely." Olivia paused. "She looks like love to me."

"You're like an entire new person."

"I am. I'm a mom."

"The best one, I bet."

"It helps that she is such a good baby. She wakes up right on schedule and falls back asleep before I can burp her. Sometimes I have to wake her up to finish nursing. She hates that." Fitz smiled at Liv. "It's weird. It's like my body is attuned to hers."

"You're her mom. There is no greater bond than that."

"I was scared, you know. My mom left when I was so young I barely remember her. I didn't know if I could give her something I never really had but she bring it all out of me."

Later that night they laid in bed, foreheads touching, legs tangled together. They talked in quiet whispers in between kisses and caresses. Fitz was desperately trying to control his urges but the very scent of her drove him mad with lust. The moment she got into bed wearing one of his shirts, he'd dragged her as close as possible to him.

"… And there I was, exposed for the whole world to see and Abby was taking pictures. I was ready to kill her. She said I would want to see them later. I don't." Fitz was too preoccupied nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses. His hands kneading the bare skin of her hips. "Fitz, you didn't hear a word I just said!" She complained reluctantly pulling away from him. "Don't make me send you to the couch."

"Ok. Just one last..." He tugged her to him, covering her mouth with his. Helplessly, she responded equally affected by him as he was by her. She pressed her chest to him, slightly pulling back to suck on his bottom lip. He drew back and examined her face. Her mouth curved up into a smile.

"Got it out of your system?"

"For now. Back to those pictures, I want to see them."

"Oh dear God no. They're terrifying. You'll never want to have sex with me."

"Pssst, I will _**always**_ want to have sex with you. I'll ask her for them in the morning."

"You will not."

"You're not the boss of me."

"Really?" She raised a brow. She reached down between them but Fitz's hands were faster.

"Woman, don't start something you know you can't finish."

She bit her lip and looked at him with an innocent expression.

"So how long do we get you?" She asked trying to steer the conversation away from the one thing they both desperately wanted to do but couldn't.

"An entire week."

"And Cyrus approved this?"

"I'm the President. I don't need his approval."

Olivia gave him a questioning look.

"Yes, he approved it."

"Where's Mellie?"

"Vancouver visiting friends."

"She has friends?"

"Soulless hagsjust like her."

"Wow, bitter much?"

"Can we not talk about her? We're in our home, in our bed with our daughter sleeping a few feet away. Let's just be here."

"Ok. Did I tell you I learned how to make jam?"

 **AN: Thanks for your lovely words. It feels amazing to be back. xoxo**


	8. 3 AM

" _I've known it from the moment that we met_

 _No doubt in my mind where_ _you belong."_

 _Make You Feel My Love_ , Adele

3AM

Ava Gabrielle Pope Grant was upset.

She sat next to her mama watching her type away on her laptop. She wondered where Rose and Henry were, and for a moment she thought of crawling off the bed to go find them. She eyed her mother and thought against that idea.

Ava felt the blanket shift and she turned her attention to her dad; he always gave her what she wanted. Pulling Sam, her bunny, along she started to crawl over to his side of the bed.

"Ace," her mother warned. "Don't even think about it."

Ava pouted and hugged her bunny closer to her chest. She didn't understand why she couldn't wake up daddy! She needed his help! She waited a few minutes - seconds really - before she inched closer to her target.

Tiny hands danced on Fitz's face, they tugged at his hair and forcefully opened his eyes. Fitz groaned annoyed at his little girl.

"Leave daddy alone." He heard Olivia whisper but the hands kept their course. Sloppy wet kisses were placed on Fitz's cheeks before his youngest climbed over him and sat right on his chest. Opening his eyes, he was met face to face with eyes that matched his own.

Ava smiled proud of herself. "Hi daddy!"

"Hi Ace, what are you doing in our bed?" Fitz's voiced laced with sleep. "What time is it?" he asked his wife. The curtains were drawn and he couldn't see if the sun was up. He surely felt like he hadn't sleep nearly enough for it to already be morning.

"It's a little past three. Sorry for waking you."

"Why is she awake?" Both turned to look at their daughter – who for the moment was a distracted with Sam.

"Bad dream and she won't go back to sleep without her P-A-C-I."

"Ah," Fitz understood immediately. He looked down at Ava, who was rubbing her eyes with her fist. "Honey, you want to lie down with daddy?"

She nodded and brought her hands to her mouth. "Paci?"

"You're a big girl. Big girls don't need pacifiers."

Olivia shook her head as she heard her daughter's intake of breath before letting out a loud cry. She remained silent with her eyes on the laptop screen, waiting to see how Fitz would handle this meltdown. She was immune to those grey doe eyes wide with tears and that quivering bottom lip; Fitz however was a sucker for the puppy dog eyes.

"Livvie, maybe just this once…"

"She's been without it for two weeks. She's definitely not getting it back now." At her mother's words Ava fell over dramatically, covering her face with Sam, sobbing and asking for her paci.

Olivia rolled her eyes at her youngest. She closed and set her laptop aside because she obviously wasn't getting any more work done tonight. She looked at Fitz's tired eyes and decided to take Ava downstairs so one of them could get some sleep.

"Ace, you want some milk?" The toddler slowly nodded her head with a face of despair.

"You sure?" Fitz asked his wife, ready to hop out of bed if she wanted to remain in bed.

She waves him off. "I'm already awake but next time it's your turn."

Ava slid down the bed, landing with a _thump_ on the hardwood floor. Liv watched her with amusement as she dragged Sam by one ear out of the bedroom. Dressed in a red Minnie Mouse nightgown, she skipped and jumped her way down the hall. Internally, her mother groaned knowing she wasn't falling back asleep anytime soon.

Down in the kitchen, Ava bypassed the fridge and walked right into the pantry. Out she came hugging a box of Cheerios.

"Mama, dis!" she exclaimed.

"No," Liv said as she shook her head. "It's 3AM. Too early for breakfast."

"Che-oos," she begged, already prying the box open.

Olivia exhaled, shoulders slumping. Ava – 1, Liv - 0. She begrudgingly turned to grab Ava's special bowl and spoon. The toddler stood on the bench of the kitchen table watching her mom pour a handful of her favorite cereal into her Minnie Mouse bowl. Ava had been obsessed with Mickey and Minnie Mouse since their family vacation to Disneyland, a month ago. Before that it had been Frozen and before that Cinderella, and Fitz being the pushover he was, would buy her anything and everything she asked for. It was safe to say, he was no longer allowed to go to Target alone with the kids.

Ava sat on the table, bowl between her legs. She sang a little tune, her head bopping side to side as she ate her cereal.

"Ma." She reached out her hand to feed Liv. Her little spoon didn't hold more than three Cheerios, and half of them she spilled on the table.

"Thank you, baby." Liv smiled through her fatigue. She tried to keep her eyes focused on Ava, knowing that her adventurous child wouldn't think twice about leaping off the table and proceeding to get herself in trouble, but her eyes kept closing against her will. Maybe she should've let Fitz come downstairs instead.

"Done!" Ava shouted, slamming the spoon down. What was left of the milk splashed all over Ava, coating her hair, face and nightgown with almond milk. "Oh no."

Liv couldn't hold in her amusement at the look of shock on the little girl's face.

"I wet. Ew." Her mother's laughter annoyed Ava. "Not nice, mama." She repeated the same words Olivia would say to her older sister and brother when they wouldn't share their toys.

"Come on messy girl. Let's get you cleaned up." Ava commenced to sing "the clean up" song she had learned from Barney, over and over again, much to Olivia's displeasure.

Ava had as much energy as the energizer bunny, constantly on the move. Even after a full day of activities, she was the hardest kid to put to bed. She would fight through their entire bedtime routine. Bedtime was a production every night with the youngest Grant.

The little girl trailed behind her mother as she made her way to the laundry room, so entertained in her little world that she failed to notice Olivia had stopped walking in order to turn on the light. She walked straight into Liv's legs.

"Ouch," Ava complained loudly, rubbing her left arm. "Say sowwy," she commanded.

"You bumped into _me_ , Ace. You gotta pay attention before you get hurt." Ava drew her brows together and set her mouth in a tight line, looking so much like Fitz at that moment. "Mommy will watch where she is going, if you do the same, ok?"

Ava nodded, comically looking both ways before stepping into the laundry room. Oh, boy. Olivia and Fitz had their hands full with that one.

Liv kneeled down before the little girl to remove the soiled clothing. "Stand still, baby. You're going to get me dirty, too." Olivia fussed at her inpatient daughter. She was trying to pull her head free before Liv could get a chance to unbutton the collar.

When she finally rid herself of her clothing, Ava did a victory lap around the room. Olivia shook her head at her daughter, turning her attention to the clothes before her. She took the time to fold the clothes that remained in the dryer as she searched for a clean set of pajamas. She distinctly remembered asking Fitz if he had folded and put away those clothes. Damn liar. She would be sure to bring it up tomorrow morning.

Behind her, Ava continued her dance routine, leaping and twisting into moves that only to her seemed like a ballerina. Since she had sat in on a few of Rosie's dance classes, she thought of herself as a professionally trained dancer. Liv didn't have it in her to tell her that like her father, she lacked rhythm.

"Hey, tiny dancer, come put on some clothes." Liv reached down to pick her up and placed her on top of the washer.

"Ma, I dance like Sissy?"

"Yes, in two days."

"In this many?" She threw up three fingers in her mother's face.

Liv folded one finger down. "No, this many days."

Ava stared down at her fingers realizing she'll be two, soon. "Like me?!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, two years old. One, two." She kissed each cheek as she counted, making the little girl giggle.

"My turn! One, two." Ava repeated the motion. "Three, four." She continued.

"My girl is so smart." She remarked as she tied the strings of her pajama bottoms. "All done, how about we go upstairs to sleep with daddy?"

At the sound of the word sleep, Ava's expression fell, eyes wide with alarm. "No sleep. Mickey and Minnie."

"Ava Gabrielle, it's night time. We sleep when it's dark outside." Liv pointed out the nearest window.

"Mommy Livvie," Ava replied, hands at her hips. Olivia didn't know where she came up with this stuff but this had become her response whenever she was called by her first and middle name. "No sleep. Pwease." she begged.

This kid would be the death of Olivia, she was sure of it. She was too old and too tired to deal with tears tonight. Tomorrow, she'd go back to being the disciplinarian. "How about we lay down on the couch and watch one. Listen to me Ava, one Mickey and Minnie."

"YAY!" she screamed, bouncing into her mother's arms.

"Hey, we have to be quiet! It's still night time."

She slammed her palms against her mouth. "Sowwy," she said in a tiny voice.

Olivia let Ava down and she ran ahead of her into the den. She already had the remote control in hand when Liv reached her. She handed the control to Liv, so excited she was already singing the theme song to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Liv sighed, turning on the television and tuning to the On Demand channel.

Liv paused before pressing play and asked, "how many Mickeys and Minnies?"

One, Ava signaled with her index finger, her eyes wide with excitement. She clapped with happiness as the screen lit up. She proceeded to climb onto the sectional, stopped to think for a moment before jumping off and running out of the room. Before Liv could call after her, she was back with Sam in tow. Back on the sectional she jumped waiting for Liv to lay with her.

"Ma, here." She patted the space next to her, eyes glued to the screen. Like Fitz, Ava was endlessly devoted to Olivia. It was sweet, not at this moment but it was endearing most times. She was never more than a few feet away from her mother at any given time. To Ava, Olivia was the sun, the moon and the stars. Just the smell of her perfume, seemed to brighten the little girl's mood. She felt safe in her presence because her mother was a superhero.

Ava waited for her mother to lie down on her back, so she could climb onto her; her body draped over hers. Liv kissed the top of her head as she threw the blanket over the both of them. Soon, the sweet scent of her daughter, the familiar feel of Ava playing with her hair and the warm comfort of the couch lulled her to sleep.

-SWY-

5:20AM

The feeling of Ava being pulled from her arms startled Liv awake. In the darkness of the room, all she could see was a tall form looming over her. She was ready to scream when Fitz spoke.

"Hey, hey, it's me," Fitz whispered.

Liv sat up, holding a hand over her chest. "You scared the shit out of me." She turned on the light on the side table and looked up at him holding a sleeping Ava in his arms.

"What time is it?"

"Five-ish."

"Ugh. I'm so exhausted. Your children are going to kill me."

"Now they're my children?"

"Yes. When they do something good they're mine. At any other time they are yours. That one," she said as she pointed at the toddler in his arms, "is all yours."

Fitz chuckled, turning his head to kiss his baby girl's damp forehead. "You should feel honored she loves you the most."

Olivia cut her eyes at Fitz. "Shut up, and help me up."

Fitz shifted Ava to his left side to extend a hand down to Olivia and used his strength to pull her up. Liv took a moment to look at their daughter. She truly was divine, especially when she was asleep.

"We did good with her."

"So good."

She leaned over to give her a goodnight kiss before he took to her up to her bedroom.

"Wait, don't forget Sam." She threw the bunny at Fitz, who caught it with ease. Ava would not be very amused with her parents' current treatment of her best friend.

Upstairs in their bedroom, Olivia was trying to fall asleep when she heard Fitz walk in. He closed the door behind him before slipping into bed. He shifted over to her side of the bed, pressing his body close to Olivia. She was half asleep but well aware of his erection rubbing up on her ass.

"Fitzgerald Grant, go away." She leaned her body forward and away from him.

He kissed the words into her skin, "Livvie, I need you." He snaked his arms around her waist pulling her back to him, seeking some friction.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she bemoaned.

"Because I love you and I want to be with my gorgeous sexy wife." His hands skimmed over her stomach, down into her pants, fingers inching towards her pussy.

Fitz knew better than to disrupt Olivia while she was trying to sleep but he'd spent the day watching her walk around in a pair of tight jeans, and this was the first chance he got time to be alone with her. He had planned to drag her into the laundry room for a midday fuck but Ava refused to go down for a nap. Then when he returned to their bedroom after all the kids were down, she was asleep. He needed to touch her and be touched by her.

"Blah. I'm a tired wife." The words slipped out in pants. She whimpered grinding back into him at the sensation of his fingers sliding between her wet folds.

"I'll do all the work. I'll be quick," he promised.

"Liar. That's like saying you'll only put the tip in." Her words were saying no but the way her body was moving against his fingers told him otherwise.

He rolled her on her back, hitching her legs up on either side of him. "You're gonna make me beg, woman?"

"Shit." She shuddered as his clothed erection grazed her swollen clit. It's only been a few days but she's needy for him, too. He pressed up against her again and she was done for. "Lock the door before I change my mind."

In a flash, Fitz was out of the bed. Olivia watched him with amusement lock the door and attempt to pull off his boxers at the same time. When he turned back towards the bed, he found Olivia's hand down her pants trying to finish what he had started. Her eyes traveled over his broad shoulder, his chiseled chest and down to his swollen member, aching for his touch. Her husband was a work of art, and he just got better as the years went by. She felt herself getting wetter with anticipation as he observed her.

"Babe," he groaned at the sight of her touching herself. They'd been together close to twenty years and she still was shy at the idea of masturbating in front of Fitz but then there were moments like this when all her inhibitions fell and she bared it all for him to see.

"Shit, get back in here." She demanded, eyes fluttering closed.

She didn't have to say it twice. He crawled over to her pulling down her pajama pants, eyes intently focused between her legs. Two fingers darted in and out of her in a slow but steady pace. Fitz cataloged her moves, remembering every stroke that made her voice climb higher. He was forever a student of Olivia's body.

"Let me see you." Fitz spread Olivia wider, bending her knees so she's completely on display. He bit down on his own lip, lost on where to focus his attention. She used her thumb to press and stimulate her clit, and her back arched at the sensation. She was conscious of the fact that Fitz was hanging on her every movement and it excited her even more. After three kids, Fitz still looked at her with the same longing adoration he did in that hotel room years ago. There was always a compliment on his lips and a sneaky touch while no one was looking.

"This shit is so sexy." He wanted to touch her so badly his hands were shaking. He held himself back, mesmerized at the way her body bent and twist with her orgasm. He touched his throbbing dick as he saw her making herself come. She cried out his name in soft whimpers. That shit right there almost made him lose it.

When her hands fall still and her fingers withdraw from between her legs, Fitz brought them to his mouth; licking her fingers before sucking on them. He loved the ways she tasted and he was tempted to go down on her but that craving would have to wait for another day. He kissed his way up her stomach as his fingers undid the buttons of her top.

"Fitz… oh… I can't wait..." She hissed as he took one nipple into his mouth. Her hands went between them, positioning him against her opening. He relents because he can't wait any longer either and in one motion drowned himself into her. Shit. She's always so good. Even after all these years. They're still magic together.

"Oh, fuck!" she cursed at the fullness.

He wrapped his hand around her neck, pulling her face up to him, and when she opened her mouth to him, he let his tongue slip into her. She gripped her neck slightly knowing it drives her wild with pleasure.

"Livvie, love," he called to her. Olivia opened her eyes and in them Fitz could see everything: hunger, adoration, trust, love…

She placed her hands on either side of his face and brushed tender kisses all over his face. This was the man of her dreams, the only one who knew all of her and still he loved her despite all the times she hurt him and abandoned him. She'd spend the rest of her life loving him as hard as she could.

"Fitz, more," she begged. He pulled out and drove back into her.

He grunted at the feel of her muscles tightening around him. "Livvie, you're so fucking tight."

"Shh," she quieted him because the sun was rising and their children were just a few rooms away sleeping and she needed them to stay asleep.

He pulled out of her, leaving her whimpering at the loss of contact. He reached over her to grab a pillow from his side of the bed. He froze at the feel of her wet hands around his hard dick. She was pumping him and rubbing his tip against her clit. Fitz's arms trembled at the sensation of their most intimate parts coming together. He closed his eyes because if he looked down he'd come, and he couldn't. He had to get his girl over the edge first.

He backed away from her grip, slapping her thigh, so she can lift up her hips. He placed the pillow underneath her, angling her lower half up. He sunk back into her and her head fell back in ecstasy. He sucked and nibbled on her neck, moving down to her shoulders. Her walls were contracting all around him; her hips flexed up to meet his but he pressed down to keep her still.

"Baby," she dragged out, shaking her head left to right. "Don't stop." She was delirious with the need to come again but he wanted to prolong it for a little longer. He skimmed his hands up her body, running his hands over her breasts.

"Livvie, touch yourself here." He brought her hands down to her breasts and she squeezed and massaged her own nipples while his tongue reached out to meet her fingers. Her legs enclosed around his waist bring him infinitely closer. She gyrated against him seeking any friction.

"Stop being a tease," she complained.

"Look at me." He brought his face close until they were eye to eye again. "You love me?"

She nodded her head, hating him at the moment.

"Gotta say it, Livvie." His eyes flickered with arrogance.

"I love you."

He slowly started to stroke in and out of her. "Who else can make you feel like this?"

"No one else." At this angle, she's getting all of him and all the fatigue falls away at the feeling of his dick grazing her clit over and over.

His voice is right at her ear, "and who do you belong to?"

"You, baby." She clawed at his back.

He's always so cocky when he's fucking her so good. "Really? This is mine?" He accented his question with his movements.

"Yeah… it's yours. Only yours."

The bed shook with their movement as Fitz fucked her with all he had. Olivia reached out for the blanket stuffing it in her mouth to muffle the cries of her orgasm. Fitz grunted into her neck, exploding in her. He continued to stroke into her as they came down from their high.

He collapsed onto her, bearing all his weight on her.

"That was fucking hot," she crooked. They were covered in sweat, chests heaving.

He withdrew from her and turned over to his side of the bed. "And you wanted to sleep."

Liv stared up at the ceiling, reaching her hand out subconsciously to him. Fitz brought her closer to him, kissing the side of her face. He wrapped his arms around her knowing she liked to be held afterwards.

"I could sleep for a million years now." She was already yawning, eyes slightly drooping.

"Or we could go one more time." He kissed her back, hand already on her right breast.

"You're a greedy motherfucker." She pulled away from him to sit up.

"Come on, it's been a while since I hit it from the back." He grabbed her hand to stop her.

"No way. Get off of me."

"You're a mean wife." She flipped him the bird as she walked to the bathroom.

"Fitz," Liv's quiet voice broke through the darkness. They'd been in bed for a few minutes; cleaned up, dressed and trying to get some shut-eye before the hellions barged in demanding breakfast. Fitz could practically hear Olivia thinking but he'd learned over time to give her space until she was ready to share.

"Yeah?" Her forehead rested on his shoulder, legs twisted together.

"You love me?" Her voice laced with insecurity _. Even after all this time_ , he wondered, _how could she not know._

He turned on his side, so he would be able to look her in the eyes. "I love you _so_ much."

"And who do you belong to?"

"Only to you."

"This is mine?"

His eyes widened at the feel of his dick in her hands. "Give me a few minutes." He clowned.

"Fitz," she giggled, letting go of him.

"Only yours, babe, only yours."

-SWY-

4:01PM

The next day Fitz and Olivia sat on the deck watching their children play in the backyard of their Vermont property. The family had returned up North to enjoy the summer months away from the bustling, chaotic city. It had been a little over a year since they had moved down to New York City, and as imagined they were still adapting to the city life. Olivia and Fitz had originally intended on moving back to DC up until an old buddy of Fitz's called him with a proposition. He invited the couple to their summer home in the Hamptons for dinner. Richard Hillman was retiring from his position as a Torts professor at Columbia Law, and he thought Fitz would be perfect for the job. Fitz was thrilled. He loved the law and was ready to get out into the workforce again.

Olivia, on the other hand, wasn't as excited at the prospect of living in New York but she couldn't stand in the way of an opportunity that made Fitz so excited. He had always gone above and beyond to insure her comfort and contentment, now was her time to repay him. Besides, OPA was just a quick plane ride away. If need be, she could fly out in the morning and be back in time to put the children to bed. Plus New York didn't come with the baggage and bad memories DC did. Olivia decided to smile through her doubts, confessing only to her therapist her apprehensions. They were a family and where Fitz went, there she wanted to be. Fitz was officially offered the position a month later; everything else fell into place in the coming weeks.

Before the school year started, the couple purchased a brownstone in Harlem and enrolled Rose and Henry in the best private school on the Upper East Side. The couple would alternate saying with Ava as they did before. Every fear Olivia felt slowly slipped away as the days turned into weeks. The move turned out to be the best thing for their family. The balance that had been missing in the family was suddenly found. As Fitz spent more time out of the home, Olivia became more present in the home. Their marriage was stronger than ever; the children were happy and healthy, acclimating effortlessly to their new surroundings. Life was good in the Pope Grant household.

"Put the phone away." Fitz reached over to snatch the phone from her grasp. Liv was quicker though, and jerked out of his range.

"Let me finish this email," she snapped.

"I thought we promised not to work today?" He poked at her ribs, earning a nasty look.

"It's _one_ tiny email."

"Liar."

"Like 'I'll be quick'?" she threw back at him.

Fitz shrugged. "You didn't seem to mind."

She sat the phone down beside her and said matter-a-factly, "you wouldn't shut up and let me sleep."

"Right, that's why I woke up with your mouth on my dick?"

"Hey! We have little ears close by daddy."

Olivia sat beside her husband, her legs thrown over his lap. He gripped her hand, dragging her closer to him. "Hmm, _daddy_ you know how I feel about that." There was a twinkle in his eyes that only belonged to her.

"You need a cold shower." She tried not to smile but the goofy smile on his face never failed to make her laugh.

He shook his head, "nah."

"What's gotten into you?" She gave him a once-over.

"I'm happy."

"You're always happy. There's something else."

"Look around Olivia. We're in our home, watching our children play. What is there to be upset about?"

She focused her gaze on her babies. Henry was riding his bike around the perimeter of the yard, his superman cape flying high behind him. Rosie was documenting the greenery with pictures and videos, and Ava followed behind her pretending to take notes using a notepad and pen she had found in her father's office. It was Ava's goal to mimic everything Rose did, much to her sister's dismay. He was right. Everything was perfect. "Absolutely nothing."

They didn't realize it but they were leaning into each other, smiling as the other spoke. Love radiated from them as Fitz pressed a tender kiss to her lips. Yes, they were more in love than ever.

From his peripheral, Fitz saw Ava running in their direction, sobbing. He picked her up and sat her sideways on his lap. Olivia ran her eyes over her body checking for any blood or bruises. She watched her face apprehensively because the little girl was well known for her superb acting skills.

"What happened, baby?" Fitz asked tenderly. He was a complete fool when it came to the children. They were his heart and he'd do anything and everything to avoid their heartache. Olivia, however, was more levelheaded and often times ended up being the mean mommy that said no. There were moments where she feared that she was being too strict with them. Never really having a mother herself, she didn't really have a frame of reference but Fitz was her partner. Always there to soothe her fear and take some of the burden from her shoulders. Therapy had done wonders for their communication skills.

"Sissy hit…hit me." She grabbed at her left arm before pointing back to Rosie -who was currently snapping pictures of the rocks against the back fence- oblivious to the scene her sister was making.

"Rose," Olivia called her oldest over.

"Yes Mom," she said after running over to them, camera still in hand.

"Ace, said you hit her. Is that true?" She focused intently on her face knowing perfectly Rose's tells when she was lying.

"I did not! She's such a liar."

"No! You lie!" Ava yelled, throwing her body forward at her sister. Fitz held her back in his arms and her mother gave her a warning look that made her settle.

"Shush both of you."

"What happened?" Fitz directed his question to Rose.

"I'm trying to organize my rocks, and she keeps messing them up."

"I just help," Ava whined.

"No, you're not. I don't want your help."

Ava hid her face in her father's chest as she started to cry again; her entire body shook with sobs. She was really hurt. All she wanted was to play with her big sister.

"Rose, that's not the way we talk to anyone, especially your little sister. She wants to help but she doesn't know how. Your job is to teach her."

Rose groaned and stomped her feet. She turned to Fitz for help. "Daddy, I don't wanna. I just wanna play _alone_."

"Your mother is right, Ro."

"You're stuck with your siblings for the rest of your life. I suggest you learn to get along with them." Liv turned to face their youngest. "And Ace has to listen, if she wants to play."

Both sisters made a disapproving face at their parents lectures. Neither liked the outcome of the discussion.

"Apologize to each other." Fitz commanded.

"Sorry."

"Sowwy." They said without looking at each other.

"Wow, so much love. Go and play nice." He sent them off.

"Ok, Sissy. I try to listen." Rose walked away not too excited. Ava -on the other hand- was a ball of energy, zigged and zagged behind her sister.

"Your daughters..." Olivia threw her hand up in the girls' directions.

"There you go again. That's all that Pope attitude."

"I don't have an attitude."

"Sure." Fitz avoided her eyes.

"What?"

"I'm not falling for that. I want a repeat of this morning soon. Not ruining those chances."

"Smart guy." She patted his shoulder.

They sat in silence for a minute before Fitz spoke, "have you thought about our vacation?"

"I want to go to Brazil but I don't know if the kids would enjoy it."

"A week at the beach? They might."

"Can I tell you what I really want without sounding like a horrible mother?"

He chuckled and nodded, yes.

"Me and you relaxing on the beach. Alone. Without the kids. Just us…"

"I get it, Liv," he interrupted.

"I need it," she begged, laying her forehead against Fitz's shoulder.

"You think Abby and Leo would stay with the three terrors?"

"What are you thinking?" She looked back up at him.

"I say we take them to Orlando for a few days." Fitz dropped his voice, like if he was confessing a secret. "Then drop them off in DC and head out."

"Oh, Abby would love that."

"Would she?" he said doubtful.

"Not really but Leo would."

"We deserve a second honeymoon."

"You have a one track mind."

"Lets make some babies."

"Over my dead body. You are snipped that's never happening again."

"Miracles happen."

"I would literally kill you."

"I'm joking. I want to lay naked on a beach with you."

"Baby, you're so sweet."

In the distance, Henry tripped and fell face first into a puddle of mud. Olivia groaned, shuddering at the sight of her son covered in filth. He was going to track all that dirt into the house, and she'd just had the floors cleaned.

"Oh God!"

Sensing trouble, Ava turned and started running to her brother. Henry and her together was a terrible combination. The last time she took her eyes off of them for more than a few minutes they broke a window playing baseball inside the house. For their sake, she let Fitz handle that punishment.

"He's going to pull her in. Fitz." She pushed him towards the children. He ran and scooped her up before she could get too far.

"Daddy, let me go." She struggled to escape his grasp. "Gotta help Henry."

"Nope. Not a chance." He focused his attention on his son. "Get out of there."

"This is fun daddy, like a pool of dirt." Henry laughed as he swam around.

"Henry Alexander, listen and be obedient."

The little boy sighed at the authoritative tone. "Yes sir."

"Ok, outdoors time is over," Fitz declared.

Rosie grumbled. "Why? It's not my fault those two always get in trouble."

"We've been out here for hours. It's time to wash up before dinner."

"I'm so hungry." Ava clutched her stomach.

"Yeah, yeah drama queen."

"Can we have pizza?" Henry asked.

"Go ask that pretty lady over there." Fitz pointed to Olivia, who was back on her phone.

"Maaaaaaaaaa!" He shouted trying to get her attention.

"What?"

"Daddy said we could get pizza."

"Lies. I said _ask_ if you can have pizza."

Rosie huffed at her brother. _Boys are so dumb_ , she thought. She walked up to her mom, cleaning her hands on her shorts.

"We want pizza."

"That's not a question, Ro."

"Can we have pizza for dinner, mommy?" She asked sweetly.

Liv nodded leaning in to kiss her daughter's nose.

-SWY-

5PM

Before she had children, Olivia was sure that the monotony of having a family would drive her into a depression. She likened it to a prison where the days bleed into the next and life became an empty routine. As much comfort as she found at daydreaming about Vermont, babies and jam with Fitz; there was an equal amount of fear and distain for the life of a mother. Olivia had never been so happy to be wrong. Motherhood had brought a new dimension of light and joy into her life. Her children gave her purpose. They were the reason why on the hardest days she would get out of bed. She had always been a beautiful provocative woman fully in tuned with her sexuality but feeling the movement of her children within her womb bloomed another level of reverence and admiration for the skin she lived in. Olivia Pope was born to be a mother and damn she was a great one.

Olivia sat on her side of the bed ordering dinner while Fitz gave Henry and Ava a bath. Rose showered on her own and was the first to walk into the bedroom wearing her favorite set of purple pajamas. Ava followed close behind in all her naked glory. The happiness the little girl expressed at her lack of clothing concerned Olivia more than she liked to admit. Just as they did every night, they climbed onto the bed to get rubbed down with a mixture of coconut and vitamin E oil. Rose helped her sister slip on her Princess Jasmine nightgown as Liv grabbed a comb and hair ties from the bathroom.

"Ace, stop jumping before you hurt yourself," Liv ordered, throwing an eye back to make sure she wasn't close to the edge. The last thing she needed was for Ava to fall over and hit her head with the corner of the nightstand.

She ran the comb down the center of Rose's scalp, sectioning her hair into two, and proceeded to braid back her hair into two separate fishtail braids, merging them into one about halfway down to her ends.

"Ooohhh, Rosie so pretty." Ava sat close to Olivia to watch her work on Rosie's edges before wrapping a matching purple scarf around her head.

"You want Momma to braid your hair like this?" Liv had planned to do a simple French braid on Ava but she should've known she'd want to match Rose.

"Yes!" She clapped.

"Ok, come sit still between my legs." Ava switched positions with her sister climbing over her mother's lap for her convenience. "Ouch." Olivia grimaced when Ava's shoulder dug into her abdomen. _This little girl must think I'm a playground_ , Liv thought, shaking her head. Rose rested her head against her mother's arm and watched her comb and part Ava's hair.

Liv loved taking care of the girls' hair. She spent a lot of time on Pinterest searching different hairstyles and treatments. She also followed the best natural hair blogger for their recommendations on products. Although she mostly wore her hair straight for business purposes she wanted her daughters to love their blackness. She knew that even though they were biracial the world would just see them as black women. Olivia knew how difficult it would be especially in the social circles they were being raised in and her purpose in life was to prepare them to be as formidable as she was.

"All done! Go look at yourself."

Ava jumped up and ran into the bathroom. "Wow, Ava pretty too." She yelled, her voice echoing.

"Very pretty." Olivia pressed a kiss to her cheek when she returned and wrapped her hair up as well.

Like always, Henry was the last one to walk in. The boy loved the water as much as his mother. It was never a quick bath when it came to him. Olivia was certain Fitz was covered in water and currently mopping up all the water that had overflowed.

"Jump up here, baby boy." Olivia patted the space next to her. He stood on the bed, wrapped in a green towel and shook his thick curls like a dog, wetting everything within a close distance. "Oh, my God, Henry. Stop! You're not a dog."

"Oh, can we have a dog?" He asked, hopefully.

"No, we cannot have a dog. Stop asking. We've discussed this already."

"But moooommm..." He started to whine.

"Do you want to lose your iPad privileges?"

He slumped his shoulders, wearing a big pout on his face. "No, ma'am."

"Good, now let's get you dressed before dinner gets here."

As every night before, the girls laid side by side on their parents' bed watching a movie on the Disney channel, and Liv got Henry dressed and oiled up. Fitz was downstairs setting the table and answering a few emails before dinner. He knew Liv loved this bonding time alone with the children and he always gave her the space she needed to be supermom. Soon enough they would be running down the stairs once the doorbell rang.

Without taking their eyes off the screen, the girls moved over to give Henry space in the center of the California King mattress. Some nights they'd get so comfortable they'd fall asleep leaving Fitz and Olivia to have a quiet dinner. Though they would wake up in the morning ready to eat them out of house and home. Ava lied in the middle, eyes wide with enthusiasm at what she saw on the screen, her body unavoidably moving. Rose and Henry on either side already slightly annoyed at their baby sister. Another few minutes, and they would be fighting.

Liv grabbed her phone from the nightstand, quickly before the meltdowns started, and took several pictures of them without their knowledge. She examined each picture closely, deleting the blurry ones; when she found her favorite one she posted it online through her personal twitter page. She knew that within minutes, it would have thousands of retweets and comments. The children had a huge following on social media. They even had a fan page called OlitzBabies that kept track of their latest pictures and milestones. America loved the children and never failed to let them know how intelligent, hilarious and beautiful they were. For every negative comment someone would post, there would be a hundred kindhearted tweets. She never thought that she would be the kind of mother that would share her children through social media, and she was still very reserved about what she posted but they were her joy and she couldn't contain her desire to show the world.

She too, slipped into bed to relax as they waited for dinner to arrive. Soon she was forced to rearrange the kids once they started fidgeting and pushing each other. She moved Henry to the other side of her, knowing that the further away he was from Ava the better. Rose wanted to lie close to her too but Ava was not too thrilled at the idea.

"I wanna lay with mommy, too." Ava pouted, tears already brimming in her eyes.

Olivia sighed, already too use to this fight. They all wanted her attention and they hated sharing. It was her constants struggle to balance the amount of care and love she poured into each child but it never seemed enough. They could never get enough of her. Olivia could never imagine her life would be so full of love. She was the center of her home. Between her husband and children, she was continuously showered with care and adoration. She didn't know what she did to deserve being as loved as she was but she hoped it would never changed.

"She's not just your mommy. She was my mommy first," Rose complained.

"Oh no." Henry jumped in.

"Well Rose is right. She _is_ the oldest." Olivia corrected them.

"But you're my mommy." Ava was full on crying now.

Fitz voice broke through the arguing and tears. "Guys, the pizza is here. I want to see everyone with their hands washed and in their seats in five minutes."

All three kids looked at Olivia waiting for her to move.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Fitz warned.

One by one, they climbed out of the bed and walked out of the room.

"Do I even want to know what that was about?"

"Fighting over whose mommy I was."

"I swear they could fight over anything."

"They're exhausting but so perfect."

Before Fitz could reply, a loud crashing sound could be heard coming from the first floor.

All three kids yelled at the same time, "IT WASN'T ME!"

 **AN: FF was being a pain so I couldn't update yesterday or this morning. I was ready to lose my mind but HI! I** **t's been a while but I hope the size of this chapter made up for it. It's the longest chapter I've ever written! Don't you guys just love my Ava? She's the love of my life. LOL. Next update is already in the works but I will warn you it's a heartbreaker. Like always thank you for taking your precious time to read my work.**


End file.
